Los Sinsajos
by adriana2011
Summary: la mayor preocupacion de Katniss es pensar en su futuro? y en Peeta o Gale..?
1. Chapter 1

Me despierto, agotada y algo nerviosa mi madre y Prim tal vez sigan durmiendo, como siempre, soy la primera en despertarse, y no es que me guste; simplemente, las pesadillas serán algo que vivirán conmigo hasta el último de mis días, siempre las había tenido pero después de los juegos y ahora la guerra se han hecho insoportables. Realmente creo que él, es la única cura que hay para ellas. Se dibuja una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro cuando lo recuerdo.

A él le debo mi vida y también la de Prim, recuerdo ese día en el que acabo la guerra, el día que Snow murió en manos de Coin y luego ella en el atentado que ella misma había preparado para el capitolio.

Ese que casi me quita a mi mundo entero; cuando vi a mi hermana parada ahí ayudando a esos niños quemados, y luego, a él; a unos pasos de ella, mi alma cayó a mis pies cuando vi que la segunda ronda de paracaídas explosivos caían a unos metros de ellos.

Después de eso no recuerdo otra cosa que, el encima de la espalda de ella protegiéndola de la explosión y cubriéndola de nieve, después de eso recuerdo a Peeta asfixiando a mi hermana con todo su peso, no porque él lo quisiera. Había recibido un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, después de moverlo para ayudar a mi hermana a respirar, el corazón casi se me sale por la boca; estaba histérica, tanto que no escuchaba a mi hermana decirme que el solo estaba desmayado, que teníamos que llevarlo al hospital, que no estaba muerto y que todo estaría bien, no la escuché hasta que casi sufro un colapso nervioso mientras lo veía ahí, tirado sin moverse, sin que me escuchase sufrir y sollozar, era como estar en la arena de los segundos juegos, cuando se murió por unos instantes al golpearse con el campo de fuerza, después de eso solo recuerdo haberme acurrucado sobre su pecho y llorar hasta que yo también quede inconsciente.

Desde ese día no lo he visto más que una vez, un mes después del atentado, no cruzamos palabra porque él estaba en recuperación y no me permitían entrar, cruzamos miradas, mientras yo lo observaba embelesada del otro lado del cristal, me había dedicado la más hermosa de sus sonrisas eso me había devuelto a la vida, después de varias semanas que me creí muerta al no ver mejoría en él, yo sonreí automáticamente y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse tanto que podría camuflajearme fácilmente con un tomate.

Después de eso Paylor dio la orden de traernos de vuelta al distrito 12, yo al principio me desistí, pero me convenció, argumentando que nuestro distrito había sido uno de los más dañados en la guerra y debíamos regresar, para ayudar a reconstruirlo. Aunque casi me arrojo del aerodeslizador cuando me di cuenta que estaban a bordo todos y cada uno de los sobrevivientes del distrito 12 menos mi chico del pan, hasta que Prim me dijo que había escuchado en el hospital que necesitaba quedarse porque aun estaba en recuperación.

En seguida le hable a Paylor y me dijo que ella misma me pondría al tanto de su mejoría, y lo hizo, semanas después una tarde que regresaba de caza con Gale, Paylor se comunicó conmigo para decirme que ya habían dado de alta a Peeta, pero que aun no regresaría al 12.

Milagrosamente habían encontrado a su padre y a sus hermanos, su madre no había corrido tanta suerte, el iría a buscarlos al distrito 6, y después; como todos tendría que regresar junto con su familia al distrito, ha pasado ya una semana desde que los hombres Mellark regresaron, lo sé porque Prim me lo ha dicho y yo he visto la chimenea de su casa, solo que el destino parece querer mantenernos alejados porque no he logrado verlo en ningún lugar, aunque a decir verdad el tiempo se ha pasado volando, con solo saber que se encuentra de regreso y que nos veremos en la escuela, escuela, escuela…

¡Ohh! Es verdad casi olvido que hoy es mi primer día de escuela en El nuevo Real Colegio "Los Sinsajos", así es, el primer proyecto de Paylor para Pánem, es construir un lujoso colegio en cada distrito incluyendo el 13 y el capitolio de hecho fue lo primero que se construyo en todos los distritos, este colegio albergara a todos aquellos sobrevivientes de la guerra que se encuentren bien física y psicológicamente y que tengan entre 6 y 21 años que es considerada la edad en la que nos convertimos en adultos y podemos valernos por nosotros mismos.

El argumento de Paylor es que quiere un país culto, que todos los que conformamos el futuro de Pánem no caigamos en la ignorancia y nos dejemos dominar por un gobierno como el de Snow, como yo tengo 18 años, igual que Peeta, Prim 14 y Gale 20 tenemos que ir, es nuestra obligación como jóvenes ciudadanos de la nueva republica de Pánem.

En el colegio nos darán alimento tres veces al día, ropa limpia (ósea uniformes que aun no tengo idea de como son), educación y una habitación individual para vivir cómodamente, solo podremos salir los fines de semana y eso si no tenemos castigos, se dividirá en primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y las facultades, pero todos estaremos en la misma escuela solo cambian los edificios. Por lo que sé, es muy lujoso y con tecnología de punta, será gratuito, al parecer Paylor solo quiere enfocarse en la reconstrucción y educación de Pánem.

En nuestro distrito el colegio está ubicado en donde antes era la veta, y abarca una parte del bosque, es decir que los alrededores y los espacios de recreación estarán ubicados en el bosque cerca del lago en donde solía ir con mi padre.

En fin, creo que tengo que bajar a desayunar algo, antes de que siga recordando cosas, recordar a mi padre en estos precisos momentos no está en mis planes, así que lo primero es la ducha, mi equipo de preparación me puso una especie de tratamiento que hizo que cada bello de mi cuerpo desapareciese y jamás podrá volver, además hicieron algo con mi cabello que es mas negro y brilloso, no importa lo que haga siempre esta hermoso, creo que es de las pocas cosas que me enorgullecen en mi apariencia y que agradezco al capitolio. Es lacio y las puntas rizadas, el largo es perfecto, unos quince centímetros debajo de mi pecho, lo que me facilita hacerme mi característica trenza, aunque últimamente la hago solo cuando es necesario o hace mucho calor, pero como estamos empezando septiembre el clima es bastante fresco así que prefiero llevarlo suelto, así me sirve también para protegerme, me pongo unos jeans, unas zapatillas deportivas y un abrigo casual pero de muy buen gusto, como siempre mi adorado Cinna lo había diseñado especialmente para mi, una bufanda y estoy lista, una pequeña maleta con mis productos de higiene personal y obviamente mis mas grandes tesoros; el libro de flores y la chaqueta que eran de mi padre, mi broche de sinsajo, el relicario con las fotos de mi madre y mi hermana y del otro lado Gale y obviamente, un pequeño saquito en donde guardo unas cuantas famosas bayas, mi preciada perla y la llave, esa llave que lo libraba de esas esposas que utilizaba para lastimarse cuando tenía uno de sus episodios, y nuevamente esa sonrisa aparece en mi cara no precisamente porque me gustase recordar lo de las esposas si no que cada cosa por pequeña que fuera me recordara a él, me pregunto cómo estará, ahora que sabe que casi toda su familia sigue viva y están a salvo, mi mirada se nubla, cuando me pregunto si será que aun tiene esos episodios en los que tanto me odia, intento no pensar en eso no quiero deprimirme porque realmente me lastima.

Bajo las escaleras y veo que esta solo mi madre, haciendo un espectacular desayuno, es como una especie de despedida, aunque sé que la semana pasara volando considerando que a Prim y a mí nos atascaran de tarea y proyectos, mientras que ella pasará todo el día en el hospital junto a Hazelle, la madre de Gale, creo que en unas semanas se irán al Capitolio para tomar unos cursos intensivos y poder titularse como doctoras, además mi madre ha estado más pendiente de los Mellark que yo, no puedo creer que he tenido la suerte de ver más al Sr. Mellark que a su hijo, últimamente pasa bastante tiempo en mi casa, supongo que ahora que ya no tiene a lado a la madre de Peeta esté intentando tener un acercamiento con la mía, sería un poco raro pero tampoco me desagrada la idea, así estaría más tranquila de que mi mamá no estará tan sola mientras Prim y yo estamos en el colegio.

-Buenos días mamá

-¡Ohh! Hola Katniss buenos días, como dormiste? – Sé que ella sabe lo de mis pesadillas, pero me limito para no darle detalles

-Igual que siempre- No quiero mentirle diciéndole que dormí bien

-Lista para el colegio?

-Si- Hago una mueca de fastidio, nunca me ha gustado mucho la escuela, cuando gané los primeros juegos pensé que me libraría de ella, pero que gran error pensarlo

En seguida baja Prim, con sus dos trenzas bien ajustadas, unos jeans, unas botas y un lindo abrigo rosa que resalta su blanca piel y sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio… nuevamente el mismo chico cruza por mi mente.

-Buenos días patito! Como amaneciste hoy?

- Hola Katniss! Bien gracias

El desayuno pasa animadamente con bromas de Prim, algunos comentarios míos y algunos consejos de mi madre, cuando escuchamos sonar el timbre, es Gale que pasa por nosotras, de seguro que ya se despidió de su familia, entonces veo como mi madre se despide melosa y cariñosamente de nosotras, desde la guerra me he permitido tener más acercamiento con ella, no puedo vivir en el pasado y si algo me ha enseñado la vida en estos últimos años es que nunca sabes cuánto tiempo puedes tener a tu lado a las personas que amas, así que yo más que nadie, no puedo darme el lujo de seguir rechazándola, así que acepto con una gran sonrisa sincera, sus abrazos, sus besos y sus mimos, ella solo nos dice que esperara con ansias el fin de semana que empezará el viernes por la tarde y terminará el domingo por la tarde.

Saludo a Gale con un beso en la mejilla mientras el toma con una mano mi cintura y me responde el beso, el saluda a Prim con un –Hola! – y me fijo que él no quita su mano de mi cintura y sinceramente no creo que lo haga, por lo que en un movimiento disimulado me alejo discretamente de él, no quiero lastimarlo o que piense mal, lo último que quiero es darle falsas esperanzas porque creo que esos son modos de novios, no de amigos, aunque sinceramente no tengo un nombre para la relación que tengo con Gale, porque pensándolo bien desde esa vez que lo bese en un momento de desesperación cuando lo sometieron en la plaza no había hecho ni siquiera el intento de hacerlo nuevamente, aunque Gale sí lo ha intentado y más de una vez para ser sincera, y más ahora que Peeta no ha estado, pensando en el chico del pan, tampoco he sentido sus labios desde aquella vez en el Capitolio que buscaba que se tranquilizara y no tuviera uno de sus episodios, ahora empezaba a estar sumamente confundida, los dos me provocaban sentimientos que no podía explicar y eran tan diferentes, y ahora que la vida de mi familia y la mía están prácticamente aseguradas creo que es tiempo de que empiece a pensar seriamente en mi futuro, y por supuesto eso incluye una pareja, es entonces que caigo en cuenta de que ya no tengo más preocupaciones que proyectos escolares y es ahí donde me pregunto qué voy a hacer con mi vida sentimental, con mi vida amorosa?…


	2. Chapter 2

Llegamos al colegio, es verdad los rumores, eran ciertos, pero para ser sinceros se quedaban cortos a lo que realmente era, había una barda de aproximadamente 3 metros de altura, que rodeaba a la escuela y que parecía no tener fin, entramos y Gale me acompaño a dejar a Prim a los edificios de secundaria, era muy difícil perderse entre tantas construcciones, hasta que por fin llegamos a los dormitorios de secundaria, estos eran los edificios más grandes dentro de cada sección de la escuela, los dormitorios más pequeños eran los de primaria, ya que por ser más pequeños, dormían aproximadamente 10 niños por habitación, y aun así eran enormes sus edificios, registramos a Prim en el edificio que le correspondía.

-Primrose Everdeen- indico Prim mientras buscaban su nombre en un avanzado ordenador.

-habitación 415- indico amablemente la mujer

Nos retiramos a buscar su respectiva habitación, estaba en el cuarto piso.

-por fin llegamos, hubiera sido mucho mas fácil, si nos hubiéramos fijado en el elevador- comento Gale, que se notaba cansado por subir tantas escaleras y encima de eso cargar la enorme maleta de mi hermana.

-muchas gracias Gale, de verdad no te hubieras molestado, yo podía cargar mi maleta- dijo Prim algo apenada al ver la cara de agotamiento de Gale

-Vale, sabes que no es nada Prim- Gale le regalo una linda sonrisa

-Gracias Gale- dije yo, y como muestra de agradecimiento le di un tierno beso en la mejilla, para ser sincera creo que eso no era necesario, pero por alguna extraña razón me dieron ganas de hacerlo.

Gale solo atino a sonreír, mientras un intenso rubor se expandía por su rostro.

-Bueno patito, creo que es momento de despedirnos- no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver por un largo tiempo pero de verdad que para mí, dejar de verla 5 minutos era una eternidad.

-Ohh! vamos Katniss no exageres, nos estaremos viendo seguido te lo prometo- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa en su angelical cara.

- lo sé patito, sabes que cualquier cosa que pase, estoy contigo solo búscame- dije yo mientras la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

-si Katniss, lo hare, no te preocupes por mi

- ok patito confío en ti, de todas maneras en cuanto sepa que numero de dormitorio me toco, y tenga un poco de tiempo, te prometo que vengo a avisarte.

-sí, me parece bien, cuídate, te quiero- dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla en símbolo de despedida.

Después de eso nos alejamos

Caminamos Gale y yo, íbamos hablando de cosas superficiales, hasta llegar a los dormitorios de preparatoria, igual que en los de Prim eran dos enormes edificios, uno enfrente del otro, uno para mujeres y el otro para hombres obviamente, y repetimos el procedimiento.

-Katniss Everdeen- le dije a una señora.

-habitación 800 señorita Everdeen- contesto cordialmente la mujer.

-gracias

Después de unos minutos Gale me acompañaba a mi dormitorio.

-Ohh! Genial, la ultima habitación- dije yo en tono de sarcasmo.

-Jajaja vamos Catnip, tendrás una maravillosa vista, de toda nuestra honorable escuela.

-hay sí que chistosito, como tú no tendrás que levantarte más temprano para llegar a tiempo.

-Catnip, para eso existen los elevadores, no seas pesimista

-Ok, llegamos- comente yo, entre risas.

-Katniss...

-ok, Gale ya ya no seré negativa como dices que soy... - al ver que no recibía respuesta de mi acompañante, me di la vuelta para encararlo.

Su cara estaba casi en shock, me voltee para ver qué era lo que lo había puesto así, casi me desmayo al verla, era la mismísima Madge entrando a una habitación cercana, acompañada de Delly.

-Madge!- alcance a gritar antes de que entrara al cuarto, para verificar que no era un sueño, y no lo era porque en ese mismo instante...

-Katniss! Gale!- ella corrió hacia donde ya hacían dos cuerpos casi infartados por la sorpresa.

- que haces aquí?- alcance a decir- como es posible? pero si tú estabas...

-muerta? mi amiga- no Katniss, estoy aquí y por lo que veo serás mi vecina y de Delly.

-pero cómo? - seguía sin poder articular otra oración que no fuera esa

-escape con mi padre al distrito 8, la misma noche en que Peeta y tu entraron al Quartell Quell- sentí tensarme con solo escuchar su nombre, la tensión de Gale también se hiso presente y una sonrisa casi imperceptible por parte de Delly, lo de Gale no era sorpresa, pero Delly? a que se debía esa estúpida sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de mi chico del pan?- buscamos refugio, y estuvimos ahí hasta que la revolución terminó.

- es increíble que estés aquí- dijo Gale con un dejo de emoción – de verdad que bueno, que estés viva!, me voy chicas se me hace tarde para ir a registrarme, espero verlas pronto.

-adios Gale- dijimos todas

Yo deje mis cosas en la puerta y acompañe a Gale al elevador.

-muchas gracias de verdad, fue mucho más fácil contigo aquí

- de nada mi Catnip, contigo a donde sea- este comentario hizo que un rubor recorriera mi rostro.

Yo solo le sonreí, y le di nuevamente un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida, yo solo sentí como se tensaba con mi contacto.

Adiós Catnip, espero verte pronto- y sin más, justo en el momento en que el elevador se abrió, Gale aprovechó el momento para plantarme un suave beso en los labios.

Nuevamente el sonrojo se hiso presa de mi, y yo solo me quede parada ahí cerca de cinco minutos, intentando asimilar, todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás, la repentina sorpresa de Madge, la estúpida sonrisa de Delly y el beso de Gale, era más de lo que podía soportar en tampoco tiempo. Cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento decidí regresar a mi dormitorio.

Era un cuarto de buen tamaño, justo enfrente tenía un gran ventanal con vista a el dormitorio de los chicos y si te asomabas por el balcón podías apreciar como el reflejo de la luna, se proyectaba perfectamente en el lago, una cama individual con un buro, a un lado del ventanal, un closet dentro del cual estaban mis uniformes, eran tres, el primero que me imagino era solo para ocasiones especiales, una camisa larga blanca con el escudo de un sinsajo ( idéntico al broche que Madge me regalo para mis primeros juegos y el que había sido el símbolo de la revolución) , un saco negro con el mismo escudo, una falda negra a cuadros grises, blancos y negros, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros; el segundo que me imagino era el oficial, una camisa de manga corta, un chaleco rojo con el escudo, una corbata negra, falda a cuadros, rojos, negros y algunas franjas doradas, calcetas blancas y los mismos zapatos negros, y el tercero que obviamente era el deportivo, una chamarra roja, playera polo blanca, pants y short rojos, con unas delgadas franjas doradas a los lados, tines blancos y zapatillas deportivas, había un saco rojo que me imagino era el que usábamos en caso de que el chaleco no nos cubriera del frio, a lado del closet un pequeño escritorio en el que se encontraba mi horario, y también habia un baño con agua caliente.

Era más cómodo de lo que imagine, creo que podre acostumbrarme.

Tomé una ducha y me propuse irme a dormir, pero los nervios me invadían, mañana seria mí primer día de clases, creo que son como las tres de la mañana, me asomo por el balcón y veo que la ventana que está justo enfrente de la mía a unos seis metros también tiene las luces encendidas, me pregunto quién será, porque todas las demás habitaciones tienen las luces apagadas, y es entonces que él sale por la ventana, mi corazón se detiene y creo que el de él también ha dejado de latir por unos momentos…

es un capitulo super rapido porque tengo prisa y lo acabo de terminar, jeje espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews! un beso!


	3. Chapter 3

Mis piernas no respondían, sentía que el aire me faltaba, probablemente me iba a desmayar, él solo me veía con esos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello rubio se mecía suavemente sobre su rostro, ya no era el rostro de un chico, sus facciones se habían vuelto duras, era todo un hombre, yo solo estaba ahí, parada sin poder si quiera sonreír, y es que hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, que solo quería arrojarme del balcón y que él me estrechara con sus fuertes brazos, desde que nos presentaron oficialmente durante la cosecha de nuestros primeros juegos, jamás me había separado tanto tiempo de él, si, era cierto que nos distanciamos entre lo que fue el regreso al distinto 12 y la gira de la Victoria, pero nos veíamos y en ocasiones hasta cruzábamos palabras, pero esta vez ni siquiera habíamos tenido contacto, realmente lo extrañaba.

No tengo ni idea cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, mirándonos como si con una ráfaga de viento pudiésemos desaparecer, como si tuviésemos miedo de parpadear, después de un rato así, el cerro los ojos, sonrió y se metió a su habitación, apago las luces y yo me quede ahí, unos minutos más para ver si regresaba, aunque sabía que lo más probable es que ya no saliera mas, decidí que era momento de irme a intentar dormir nuevamente.

Cualquiera que no conociera a Peeta diría que ya se había cansado de estar ahí parado sin hacer nada, pero yo lo conozco y sé que si por nosotros fuera podríamos pasar la vida observándonos sin decir nada, porque nos entendíamos con solo mirarnos, pero por alguna razón esta vez el no quería que lo entendiera, es por eso que cerró los ojos y decidió darse la vuelta, quiero pensar que el solo quiere hablar conmigo de frente, si, es eso, exactamente eso, exactamente eso...

Me despierto, veo la hora y son las 7, dormí 3 horas y por increíble que parezca con solo saber que está a unos metros de mí, dormí como no lo había hecho hacia meses, me meto al baño, el agua caliente cayendo por mi cuerpo me relaja aun mas.

Me pongo el uniforme que según mi horario cada lunes me tocara llevar, el uniforme negro me sienta bastante bien, a mí nunca me ha gustado maquillarme y esas cosas, pero hoy amanecí con ganas de arreglarme un poco más de la cuenta, involuntariamente vuelvo a pensar en el reencuentro de ayer, es increíble la coincidencia de que nos haya tocado estar frente a frente en nuestras habitaciones, es simplemente perfecto.

Procedí a aplicarme un poco de máscara para pestañas, eran largas y rizadas, lindas, aunque no tan hermosas como las de Peeta, un poco de rubor, y por ultimo un bálsamo labial, mi cabello suelto y ¡lista!

Esta mañana conocería el comedor que compartimos las chicas y chicos de preparatoria así que lo más seguro sería que lo viera ahí, después de eso tenemos que ir a una especie de auditorio, donde el director, el padre de Madge nos dará la bienvenida que indicará el inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar, es probable que vea a Prim para decirle en que habitación estoy por cualquier emergencia.

Estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Hola Katniss, buenos días como amaneciste hoy?

- Hola Madge! Muy bien, gracias- era cierto, no había tenido ni una sola pesadilla y dormí mejor que si hubiera dormido cien noches- y tú?

-Ohh! Bastante bien, bueno nos vamos a desayunar?

- sí, me parece bien, y Delly? En dónde está?- si bien no me había gustado la idea de que sonriera cuando escuchó el nombre de Peeta, tampoco dejaría de hablarle por eso.

- se adelantó para apartarnos lugar

-ok, vamos entonces

El recorrido hasta el comedor había sido agradable, no había visto a Madge hacía un poco más que un año, y yo la consideraba mi amiga, de hecho la única, claro después de Rue, pero no quería ponerme a pensar en ella porque aun me dolía, así que me concentre en lo que Madge me contaba entretenidamente, de cómo ella también había estado ayudando a reconstruir a el distrito 12, y que se sentía bien, de que ya no la trataran como si ser la hija del alcalde fuera un pecado.

Por fin, llegamos al comedor, un gran salón como con 100 mesas de 10 personas cada una, era bastante bonito el lugar.

-Ohh! Mira ahí está Delly- señalaba Madge hacia donde estaba el buffet

Yo solo gire para ver donde ella estaba señalando, cuando la ví parada a su lado juro que sentí mis venas arder, que le pasaba a esa tal Delly? Primero su sonrisa y después esto? No es como si Peeta fuera de mi propiedad, pero sentía una sensación extraña cuando ella estaba cerca de él, se podría comparar con lo que sentí cuando Madge llevó unos medicamentos para Gale cuando lo azotaron en la plaza, pero no, este sentimiento de enojo mezclado con furia, frustración y tristeza, distaba por mucho a ser algo parecido con lo de Gale, eran celos, eso estaba más que claro, jamás me había sentido tan posesiva con algo o alguien, ni siquiera con Prim, me sentía tonta demasiado tonta, pero la furia que en esos momentos se apoderaba de mi evitó que yo me diera cuenta que había salido casi disparada hacia la misma dirección que Madge me había indicado segundos atrás.

Solo fui capaz de darme cuenta cuando, me sentí caer encima de Peeta, después de que él también había recibido mi efusivo abrazo, envolviéndome con sus brazos fuertes y dándome vueltas en medio del comedor, ese calor conocido de nuevo me invadió, ese calor y protección que solo mi diente de león podía brindarme, y que absolutamente nadie más podría ni siquiera intentarlo, porque estoy segura de que Gale lo había intentado miles de veces, pero no era lo mismo, simplemente él no era Peeta; el piso era resbaloso así que no sentimos el momento justo cuando Peeta se tropezó e hizo que cayéramos los dos entre risas.

Era claro que lo único que yo quería en esos momentos, era demostrarle a Delly y a todas las chicas del colegio que hubiesen osado en si quiera poner los ojos en MI Peeta, que solo yo podía hacer eso tan de repente y que él me recibiera de la misma manera.

Este momento me recordó al día en que el tour de los vencedores empezaría y me abalance sobre él, y caímos en la nieve, era exactamente lo mismo, solo que ahora no había habido besos, ni yo estaba actuando, era totalmente sincera, solo espero que él se haya dando cuenta.

Después de eso, lo ayude a levantarse, y fue en ese momento que cruzamos miradas, juro que si alguien en ese momento se hubiera acercado a nosotros, hubiera podido notar hasta una extraña luz brillar, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, pero eso no sucedería porque era algo reservado para Peeta y Katniss, algo que solo podíamos ver y sentir él y yo, solo nosotros dos, era como tener un encuentro íntimo aun estando rodeados de tanta gente, eran miradas cómplices, estoy segura de que si aún quedaba algo del Peeta envenenado por las rastrevíspulas, estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, porque mi chico del pan había regresado, lo sabía porque sus ojos me lo demostraban.

Fueron segundos los que estuvimos así, pero los mejores segundos de estos meses.

-Katniss... – su voz, era como estar escuchando la nota musical más hermosa del mundo

-Peeta… - mi voz, se notaba sumamente nerviosa

Hasta que gracias a la querida Delly, el encanto se arruino, ella carraspeó con la garganta y nosotros salimos de nuestro ensimismamiento, Delly parecía querer darme un fuerte golpe justo en la cara, yo no era tonta, era evidente que Delly quería más que la amistad de Peeta, yo sonreí con autosuficiencia cuando note sus ojos echar chispa en el momento en que Peeta entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Tomamos una bandeja cada uno y nos dirijimos a una mesa cerca de un enorme ventanal,

- es realmente lujoso este lugar- comento Peeta

- si, bastante, no te parece lindo Peeta? – dijo con una voz bastante empalagosa y molesta Delly

- ummm… bueno, los alrededores y la vista del lago por la noche son hermosos- dijo Peeta, haciendo caso omiso de los arrumacos que le daba Delly, y mirándome con esos ojos cómplices- mi habitación es bastante cómoda, y me encanta el lugar en donde está ubicada- su sonrisa y la mía se sincronizaban a la perfección- aunque este salón, y las demás construcciones me recuerdan… - su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se nublaron, yo sabía a qué le recordaba porque pasaba lo mismo conmigo, Peeta y yo habíamos estado mucho tiempo en ese lugar, como para reconocer fácilmente que la escuela tenía esos pequeños pero distintivos detalles que solo podían provenir de ese preciso lugar…

-al Capitolio- dijimos Peeta y yo como si lo hubiésemos planeado

-lo siento Peeta, yo no quería que recordaras… - dijo una apenada Delly

- no te preocupes Delly, no pasa nada, no es como si tú supieras lo que pienso y lo que recuerdo- volvió a cruzar su mirada conmigo, y es que si había alguien que pudiese saberlo ese alguien era yo, Peeta y yo teníamos esa fuerte conexión, que con solo una mirada lo que pensáramos era evidente para el otro.

- chicos, chicos ya basta de recordar cosas feas, mejor hay que darnos prisa, a las 9 tenemos que estar en el auditorio para la ceremonia de bienvenida- dijo Madge para romper la tensión que se había formado entre Delly y yo.

-sí, tienes razón Madge, vamos chicas coman rápido- comentó Peeta tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

Era evidente que entre Delly y yo estaba naciendo una gran y fuerte rivalidad, ella en ese instante me lo había declarado con su mirada y sus actos, y yo simplemente no iba a ceder, a quien por derecho me corresponde, Peeta no era un objeto y sé que estoy siendo egoísta porque ni yo misma se lo que siento por él, pero no pienso arriesgarme a perderlo, no ahora que está bien y que sé que podríamos intentar algo real.

de verdad que sus reviews me hacen muy muy feliz! creo que estare supiendo capitulo nuevo diario, si mi tiempo lo permite :D gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a mi historia, si quieren dejenme ideas, prometo tomarlas en cuenta :D un beso! 


	4. Chapter 4

Estábamos sentados, Madge, Delly, Peeta y por ultimo yo, realmente extrañaba la compañía de este chico, era muy reconfortante estar a su lado, aunque las libertades que se tomaba su nueva pretendiente no me gustaban mucho, tenía que aceptar que Delly también era su amiga.

El discurso del Sr. Undersee de bienvenida fue bastante rápido, nos dijo que este era un nuevo comienzo para todos, que era el renacimiento de una nueva nación estaba en nuestras manos, y que juntos podríamos construir el futuro de Pánem, realmente fue muy motivador.

Al terminar, le pedí a Peeta que me acompañara a buscar a Prim, no quería separarme ni un solo instante de él, creo que algo en mi interior se estaba empezando a formar, cada vez sentía más que la decisión de con quien quería compartir cada instante de mi vida, era cada vez más clara aunque necesitaba estar completamente segura, no quería lastimar a Gale y mucho menos a Peeta.

-en que piensas?-dijo Peeta sacándome de mis pensamientos

-en nada importante, como has estado?

-mucho mejor, y tu?

-dentro de lo que cabe bien- sonreí, era obvio que después de la revolución había perdido a mucha gente que era importante para mí, y que aun extrañaba. Él solo sonrió, Peeta era muy bueno con las palabras, pero sabía cuando era mejor no decir nada. Sentí uno de sus brazos pasar por encima de mi hombro y con el otro estrecharme contra él, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda con solo sentir su contacto.

-¡mira! Ahí está Prim

-¡Prim! ¡Prim!- parecía no escucharme-¡Primrose Everdeen!- grite captando su atención

-Hola Katniss! – Sonrió pícaramente cuando vio a mi acompañante- Peeta- yo solo note el sonrojo tan tierno del chico del pan

-que tal Prim?- contestó él

-nada, ya me iba a mi clase, este lugar es demasiado grande así que quiero empezar a buscar de una vez

-esta bien Prim, solo vengo a decirte en que habitación estoy como te lo prometí

-sí, es lo que pensé, dámela entonces

-800, cualquier cosa que necesites por favor avísame

-si Katniss, te lo prometo, haber que día voy a visitarte, hay cosas que me tienes que contar ehh!- esa sonrisa intimidante volvió a aparecer, obviamente Peeta y yo lo notamos y sobretodo desciframos el mensaje por lo que fue imposible ocultar nuestro intenso rubor.

-ok ok pato, ahí te espero entonces, ahora vete a tus clases por que Peeta y yo también vamos a las nuestras

- está bien, y oigan que bien les sienta ese uniforme

-gracias- dijimos los dos, era verdad a mí me gustaba mucho como me lucia ese uniforme, pero a Peeta le quedaba perfecto, era como si lo hubiesen utilizado como modelo para realizar el diseño el saco negro, la camisa blanca un poco desalineada, la corbata, el pantalón, y los zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados lo hacían ver aun mas apuesto, tendrías que estar ciega para no notar su presencia.

-vamos Peeta

Él y yo nos dimos media vuelta para empezar a buscar nuestro salón en la sección de preparatoria, después de unos minutos de estar dando vueltas como locos…

-Katniss, porque eres tan testaruda? Te digo que es a lado derecho- dijo él con una voz graciosa

-Peeta, porque eres tan ciego? Allá están Madge y tu amiguita Delly, del lado iz-qui-er-do- dije yo tratando de imitar su voz, aunque la parte de Delly salió de mi boca sin que yo quisiera decirlo con un tono un poco mas sarcástico, si yo quería que Peeta no se diera cuenta de mis incontrolables celos, definitivamente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Ohh! Si ya vi a mi a-mi-gui-ta Delly, gracias por decirme en donde ésta, empezaba a extrañarla- dijo conteniendo lo que parecía ser una gran carcajada, si lo que quería él era verme celosa y furiosa lo había conseguido, yo no podía siquiera concebir la idea de que él pudiese extrañar a otra que no fuera yo, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, eso era jugar sucio y si él quería jugar pues yo no me quedaría atrás.

-pues si tanto la extrañas porque no vas? Acabo que yo tengo que ir a buscar a Gale- tuve que contener mi risa, cuando él se trago la exagerada risa que tenía cuando noto mi reacción hacia su anterior comentario, sentí que en algún momento me iba a soltar de la mano, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso apretó aun mi mano, solo lo vi echar chispa por los ojos, yo sabía bien que eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero él me había dado uno primero, así que estábamos a mano.

-no, no te preocupes Katniss me estoy divirtiendo contigo- cuando dijo este comentario yo le sonreí con cierto sonrojo y él me regalo una sonrisa que sentí algo hipócrita- más tarde la buscaré a ella- esta vez sentí, que si no me soltaba, yo sería capaz de matarlo a él y a ella, pero más a él por estar jugando conmigo.

-es suficiente- dije yo, fingiendo estar al punto del llanto- si tanto la quieres, no pierdas más tiempo conmigo y vete con tu noviecita- solté su mano bruscamente, y camine unos pasos delante de él, fingí estar realmente herida, si él quería jugar con mi dignidad yo jugaría con su orgullo, lo conocía bien como para saber que si yo tomaba esta actitud él se sentiría culpable.

-hey, hey, hey, Katniss- dijo tomándome de la muñeca y girándome para quedar de frente a él- solo estoy jugando, y ella es solo una amiga, lo sabes- dijo con una mirada inmensamente hermosa, una mirada que decía, soy Peeta y nunca hago algo mal, soy casi perfecto y no puedes enojarte conmigo, era hermoso, pero también era realmente molesto que con solo mirarme pudiera desarmarme por completo.

-ummmm, me prometes que solo estabas jugando?

-lo prometo, además tu también sacaste a Gale, eso fue aun peor- dijo él a la defensiva

- está bien, ya estamos a mano- dije yo, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, en signo de paz, aunque eso solo fue un pretexto porque tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerlo desde que lo vi en el balcón de su habitación, yo solo pude notar ese sonrojo en su lindo rostro, ese sonrojo que me mataba, fue aun mejor cuando voltee y pude ver como unos ojos que parecían fuego veían con furia la escena desde nuestro nuevo salón de clases.

Chicas amo los reviews que me dejan, gracias por su atención, este capi estuvo super chiquito lo se pero quería cumplir mi promesa de subir diario, asi que no me odien, prometo que el siguiente será mas largo! Un beso las quiero :D

Pd. anne


	5. Chapter 5

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, realmente son muchas comparadas con las de mi anterior escuela, y es que para ser sinceros en el antiguo Pánem sólo acudías a la escuela para aprender lo básico, leer, escribir, un poco de matemáticas, habían algunas actividades deportivas y unas cuantas artísticas, pero no eran obligatorios, todo lo demás era historia y los profesores se pasaban repitiendo una y otra vez cómo Pánem había sido reconstruido en un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica, la primera revolución, y cómo ahora todos teníamos que pagar el alto precio de la traición con los despreciables Juegos del Hambre.

Antes de la revolución nadie se esforzaba por estudiar de mas, porque aunque lo hicieras acababas desempeñando algún oficio, aunque ahora, por lo que nos han hablado el nuevo gobierno de Pánem intentará hacer lo mismo que nuestros antepasados, en donde con el estudio y preparándote adecuadamente podrías obtener un trabajo digno, bien pagado y por supuesto serás calificado como profesional, como lo pintan ahora los profesores, parece que valdrá la pena esforzarse tanto.

Gale escogió una ingeniería, por lo que él me contó se dedicará a que por medio de cálculos y ese tipo de cosas podrá ayudar a construir con una mejor infraestructura todos los edificios de los nuevos distritos, él me contó que según Paylor todos los distritos tendrán grandes construcciones algo así como pequeños capitolios, aunque solo serán en determinadas partes de cada distrito, porque no quiere que la artificialidad invada la belleza natural de cada uno.

La hora de la comida llegó y fue bastante amena, aunque me diera coraje aceptarlo Delly era una buena persona, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que al parecer está enamorada de Peeta, podría llegar a considerarla como una futura amiga, pero no, eso no pasará.

Al finalizar la hora de la comida, los cuatro nos despedimos, porque iríamos a inscribirnos a los dos talleres que tenemos la obligación de llevar, uno artístico y otro deportivo.

Yo me inscribí en el taller de música y canto, Peeta obviamente en Artes visuales, Madge y Delly creo que en el taller de teatro encontraron lo que querían, en lo deportivo ellas habían optado por Gimnasia, mientras que Peeta y yo entramos a natación, para él era importante aprender a nadar, al parecer lo había impactado muchísimo el que yo supiera hacerlo y que él casi muere en el baño de sangre del Quartell Quell de no haber sido por Finnick, en cambio para mí era algo sumamente relajante y me encantaba este deporte.

La hora de la cena llegó rápidamente, al parecer Madge y Delly se habían retrasado por que las buscamos durante varios minutos, pero no aparecían y realmente estar tan ocupada todo el día me había dado unas ganas incontrolables de comer a toda hora si era posible, pero debía disimular un poco el hambre atroz que se apoderaba de mi para no parecer desesperada, hasta que un vergonzoso ruido parecía emanar de lo más profundo de mi estomago, eso estaba totalmente fuera de mis manos así que fue imposible que Peeta no lo notara.

-Kat…- dijo él sonriendo encantadoramente- si quieres podemos adelantarnos y que ellas nos alcancen después

-de verdad no te importa?- dije yo algo apenada

-claro que no, además debes de comer más, estas más delgada desde la última vez que te vi

Para esto, el ya había tomado mi mano y me llevaba hacia donde se encontraba la comida

-lo sé, pero es que hay ocasiones en las que no quiero probar ni un bocado y en otras que parece que mi estomago se comerá a mi intestino si no estoy comiendo cada cinco minutos

-a mi pasa igual, pero hagamos un trato ok?

-ummm, depende, que propones?

-tenemos que superar esto de la comida o acabaremos con leucemia, asi que luchemos juntos

-te escucho Mellark

-si tu luchas por mí, yo lucho por ti- ante este comentario no pude evitar recordar las tantas veces que nos protegimos el uno al otro, y un rubor se expandió por todas mis mejillas, creo que a él le sucedió lo mismo porque me miraba algo apenado- quise decir- empezaba a ponerse nervioso y eso me volvía loca, no había nada mas encantador en el mundo que ver a Peeta Mellark, ponerse nervioso, él carraspeó un poco y siguió- si tú me prometes que comerás como se debe todos los días yo te prometo hacer lo mismo.

-suena interesante

-solo prométemelo Everdeen

-si eso te hace feliz, está bien, te lo prometo

La cena fue sencillamente maravillosa, no quería que ese momento acabara, su sonrisa, sus bromas todo en el era perfecto, al parecer el resto del mundo se puso a nuestro favor, porque ni siquiera Madge y con mucha más razón Delly, se habían pasado por aquí.

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, la cena había terminado y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera había llegado la hora de despedirse, como me encantaría estar en aquel tren o aquella cueva en estos momentos y dormir junto a él, sabía que la noche anterior había sido un milagro, pero no creía que pudiera tener tanta suerte de dormir toda una noche entera sin pesadillas si no estaba él a mi lado.

-creo que ha llegado la hora de decirnos buenas noches

-yo… yo desearía que… que no fuera así- me atreví a decir algo nerviosa

-yo tampoco quiero despedirme preciosa- tal vez, ya había pasado un año desde la última vez que él me llamó así, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna, sólo él era capaz de hacer que eso sucediera-pero nos veremos mañana de nuevo

Yo no pude ni siquiera evitarlo, simplemente quería y debía hacerlo, lo abracé y sentí como él me estrechaba con sus fuertes brazos yo rodeaba su cuello con los míos, quedamos a pocos centímetros de distancia tanto que podía sentir su aliento en mi nariz, mis ojos se perdían en el azul de ellos, sabía que si no me apartaba de él en unos segundos, era muy probable que nos besáramos, y eso era algo que aun no estaba en mis planes, yo no quería que fuéramos tan rápido, esta vez teníamos el tiempo del mundo y quería aprovechar cada segundo como se debía, no puedo mentir y decir que no lo deseaba, pero yo sentía que aun no era el momento.

-te extrañe tanto- dije yo separándome un poco de él

-yo mas- el me acercó aun mas, yo solo escondí mi cara en su pecho, porque si volvíamos quedar en la misma posición no estaba segura de poder resistir

-que tengas buenas noches Peeta

-Descansa preciosa, te veo mañana a primera hora

Nos despedimos, y subimos cada uno a nuestra habitación, me di una ducha, me puse una pijama cómoda, y me propuse tratar de dormir bien aunque fuesen solo una cuantas horas, y es que sentía que esta vez la escuela iba a significar un verdadero suplicio y necesitaba descansar.

Era Rue, estaba hermosa como siempre, ella se encontraba en un bosque, no cualquier bosque era la arena de mis primeros juegos, pero no tenía ninguna preocupación, empezamos a correr a saltar, a trepar árboles, como se supone que debió de haber sido, como se supone que debimos de habernos conocido, como se supone que ella debió de haber vivido, nos recostamos frente al lago, era realmente relajante y en ese momento escucho la voz, la voz que solo podía venir de una persona, esa voz, la voz de Peeta, él gritaba mi nombre mientras corría desesperadamente, detrás venia uno de esos asquerosos mutos, al parecer era el muto que se parecía a la comadreja, yo corro hacia donde segundos antes no había nada, pero ahora estaba la cornucopia, no sin antes voltearme para asegurarme de que mi pequeña Rue este a salvo, y en vez de su angelical rostro me encuentro en que ella ya se había ido, dejando en su lugar a un muto parecido al que perseguía a Peeta, solo que este se parecía mucho a Marvel, yo corro y grito, mientras gordas lágrimas recorren mi rostro, alcanzo a trepar la cornucopia, busco en todas partes pero él no esta, en esos momentos veo como aparece Cato de la nada y lo salva de los dos mutos, solo para que él mismo clave su odiosa espada cerca de su corazón, yo veo como se desangra e intento llegar a su lado pero no puedo, cada vez que parece que voy a alcanzarlo algo me impide hacerlo yo solo puedo gritar, patear y jadear de frustración e impotencia, grito su nombre llorando hasta el punto de quedarme afónica.

-¡Peeta! Peeta! Peeta!- me despierto bruscamente, sudo mucho y mis lagrimas salen involuntariamente, se que fue solo una pesadilla pero tengo unas ganas incontrolables de verlo y saber que realmente está bien, abrazarlo y comprobar que solo fue un sueño, entonces salgo al balcón necesito un poco de aire, hace frío afuera pero no importa solo necesito más espacio porque siento que las paredes de mi habitación me pueden aplastar de un momento a otro.

Salgo y las lágrimas aparecen de nuevo junto con las imágenes de mi horrible pesadilla, la agonía de Peeta y como yo no podía hacer nada por él, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que recargarme en el barandal de mi balcón, esconder mi rostro entre mis manos y sentir como el rocío de la madrugada cubre mi cuerpo, entonces siento la necesidad de pronunciar su nombre para lograr calmarme, si no puedo tenerlo cerca y que él me consuele al menos siento que si pronuncio su nombre tal vez una fuerza superior se apiade de mí y haga que me olvide de ese horrible momento.

Es entonces cuando veo que mi vecino de enfrente prende las luces, sale a su balcón con una hoja en la mano, entonces con una sonrisa en el rostro me enseña el contenido de ésta.

_ESTOY BIEN, ES SOLO UN SUEÑO PRECIOSA, TRANQUILA TODO ESTÁ BIEN_

_**les debia un capi, espero que les guste tratare de actualizar en estos dias, recuerden que acepto criticas constructivas y si quieren que este fic sea bastante largo necesito ideas :D los quiero! un beso**_


	6. Chapter 6

Yo solo me quede paralizada, como es posible que ese hombre siempre aparezca cuando lo necesito, puede llegar a ser hasta un poco aterrador, pero no importa lo que yo quería era saber si estaba bien, y es obvio que lo está aun así siento la impetuosa necesidad de abrazarlo, de besarlo, aunque sé que eso sería mucho pedir, con un abrazo podría conformarme, empiezo a llorar aun más que antes aunque no sé porque, creo que es la frustración de que lo que deseo ahora más que a todo en el mundo entero, no pueda tenerlo teniéndolo a seis metros de mi.

El parece comprenderlo porque enseguida entra a su habitación y sale con un cuadernillo y un marcador, escribe algo y luego me lo muestra.

_QUE TE PASA? ESTAS BIEN?_

Al parecer, mi estado es bastante preocupante, aunque mi cerebro no funcione adecuadamente en estos momentos logro comprender que él me ha hecho una pregunta y que necesita una respuesta, en un momento estoy tentada a gritarle lo que quiero decirle, pero él parece darse cuenta porque solo niega con la cabeza, aun me cuesta darme cuenta que no estamos solos y que si llegasen a descubrirnos probablemente estaríamos en serios problemas, es en ese momento que caigo en cuenta de que debo seguir su método, así que entro a mi habitación y rebusco dentro de ella para encontrar algo con que escribir, hasta que dentro del escritorio encuentro los materiales que él también estaba usando para comunicarse conmigo, salgo hasta el balcón, solo quiero decirle lo que siento, sin más preámbulos solo me dedico a escribir grande y claro.

_TE NECESITO_

Su mirada tranquila se convierte en una de sorpresa y es seguida por una llena de determinación, el sólo me sonríe y escribe

_TE ENFERMARAS, ENTRA A TU HABITACIÓN_

A decir verdad es un poco decepcionante lo que él me escribe, para ser Peeta Mellark esperaba algo mas, pero no me opongo a la casi orden, al menos lo vi unos cuantos minutos, eso es suficiente para mí, yo solo asiento y bajo la mirada y me dirijo a mi recamara, quiero dejar unos momentos abierta la ventana, porque aunque es verdad que hace frío quiero un poco de aire fresco, me disponía a recostarme, cuando escucho un fuerte sonido en el balcón, ¿qué paso? Tal vez mi vecino se percató de mi actitud y lanzo algo para que no me sintiese tan mal, cuando me siento en la orilla de la cama con la mirada baja buscando mis zapatos siento una suave mano acariciando mi cabello, no puede ser, estoy tan loca que ahora lo alucino, busco su mano con la mía aun mirando hacia abajo, necesito saber si es real o es una cruel broma jugada por mi cerebro, siento su suave piel, sus manos grandes y cálidas, definitivamente es real, tiene que ser él alzo la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan, sostenemos la mirada solo unos segundos, no le doy tiempo de reaccionar porque de un momento a otro deslizo mis brazos por su cuello y escondo mi rostro en el mismo lugar de siempre, mi lugar, porque realmente empiezo a creer que ese siempre ha sido mi lugar es casi irreal como encajamos a la perfección, momentos después el pasa sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura y me alza un poco, yo solo me dejo llevar por el momento, no siento mis pies en el piso así que instintivamente enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, puedo sentir como su respiración empieza a agitarse y su corazón late rápidamente, el me acerca aun mas y esto hace que contrario a él mi corazón se detenga y nos quedamos así durante un largo rato, hasta que soy yo la que decide romper el silencio.

-Desearía poder congelar este momento justo aquí, justo ahora y vivir en él para siempre- él se tensa un poco al escuchar las palabras, siento como el afloja su agarre y yo quedo en el piso de nuevo, espero no haber dicho nada malo, porque no soportaría que él se alejara de mi nuevamente, pero al parecer no porque su mirada es tranquila y una sonrisa casi invisible adorna su hermoso rostro, eso me calma mucho.

-Eso lo dije yo mientras veíamos el atardecer en el tejado del centro de entrenamiento antes de irnos a los segundos juegos- hace una pausa para continuar- Real o No Real?

Yo solo asiento y no puedo evitar sonreír

-Real, pensé que no lo recordabas

-Preciosa, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan

Este comentario hace que me sonroje y que me esconda en su rostro como una niña

-te he dicho que te ves aun más linda cuando te pones así?

-no, pero gracias- dije ahora mas avergonzada que antes

-Estas mejor?- el toma mi barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos

-mucho mejor, gracias- hago una pausa, tratando de asimilar lo que quiero decirle- Peeta… sería mucho pedir si te suplico que por favor te quedes conmigo?

-siempre, siempre estaré contigo Katniss

En ese momento él entrelazó sus manos con las mías y me jaló hacia la cama, nos acomodamos como siempre lo hacíamos, y de nuevo me sorprendo al ver como encajamos perfectamente, había deseado esto desde hace tanto tiempo que quiero apagarme y solo disfrutar del momento.

-Buena noche de nuevo preciosa

-Buenas noches- suspiró hondo y solo dejo que las palabras fluyan- mi Peeta

Él hace aun más estrecho el espacio entre nosotros y besa tiernamente mi coronilla.

Si, si lo sé es muy corto pero no me juzguen si no lo subía así, no iba a actualizar así que espero que lo disfruten, recuerden que acepto críticas constructivas, tratare de actualizar mañana o más tardar el viernes, un beso los quiero!


	7. Chapter 7

Me despierto, y lo siento acostado a mi lado, no es un sueño, era tan hermoso que no podía creer que fuese realidad, pero lo era, mi chico del pan se encontraba aquí conmigo, me levanto con cuidado recargándome sobre mi brazo para no despertarlo, es tan lindo cuando duerme, su expresión es aun más tranquila de lo que suele ser cuando está despierto, siento unas ganas de besarlo pero sé que no sería lo correcto aunque si lo hiciera con cuidado tal vez el ni siquiera lo note, pero no, tengo que aguantarme las ganas y respirar hondo, me conformo con acariciar un poco su rostro, sus facciones han cambiado tanto desde la cosecha, las cicatrices que lo adornan, le dan un aspecto rudo, aunque de rudo no tenga nada, miro el pequeño reloj que está en mi buro, son casi las cinco de la mañana, no quiero pero tengo que hacerlo, si lo despierto más tarde podemos meternos en problemas si alguien nos ve.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y espero respuesta pero no obtengo nada, le doy uno más…

-Si digo que estoy durmiendo me sigues besando?- dice él provocándome una sonrisa

-Si no te despiertas no te daré ni uno más- él se despierta riendo efusivamente

-jajaja eso es chantaje Katniss

-ok ok no te levantes de todos modos ya no te iba a dar más besos- hago un puchero y finjo estar indignada, me levanto con cuidado de la cama y cuando ya estoy de pie, él me jala de las caderas y me obliga a acostarme nuevamente, en ese instante él queda encima de mí y yo simplemente estoy paralizada no se qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar jamás habíamos estado en una situación parecida estando solos, en ese mismo momento nuestras miradas se encuentran, siento como su nariz roza con la mía, este contacto hace que nos estremezcamos, y en eso él hace algo que no me esperaba…

Me hace muchísimas cosquillas y yo suelto un pequeño grito y me rio tanto que las lagrimas salen de mis ojos, él también se ríe muchísimo, obviamente tratamos de reír en silencio y eso hace la situación aun mas graciosa.

-ya ya por favor Peeta

-Está bien preciosa creo que es hora de irme

-Primero dime como llegaste hasta aquí y como piensas irte

-Katniss… he estado en dos juegos del hambre, he sido secuestrado por el capitolio y sobreviví a la guerra más sangrienta, en verdad crees que no soy capaz de saltar seis metros para escabullirme a tu habitación y luego regresar a la mía?

-bueno, si lo pones de esa manera suena bastante sencillo

-lo es- él me sonríe- ahh! y se me olvidaba decirte que lo del cuadernillo fue una medida desesperada

-desesperada?

-sí, te escuche gritar mi nombre, al principio pensé que sólo había sido parte de mi pesadilla de esta noche, cuando me levante te vi y no pude evitar- se sonroja y sonríe como si le diera pena reconocerlo- preocuparme y estaba claro que no podía gritarte

-de hecho me parece una buena forma de comunicación

-en verdad?

-hagamos un trato te parece?

-te escucho

-mañana nos dedicaremos a recolectar piedrecillas, cuando uno necesite del otro lanzará una de ellas a la ventana y el otro aparecerá con su cuaderno en mano, ok?

-me parece una buena idea pero te propongo uno aun mejor- se sonroja un poco por lo que yo creo que me quiere decir

-dímelo entonces-dije yo sonriendo

-siempre siempre dejaremos la ventana abierta por si necesitamos entrar a la habitación del otro, tu sabes de que tratan mis pesadillas y si no te molesta me haría bien verificar que estas bien sin necesidad de despertarte.

-Peeta… yo yo no pensé que aun tuvieras esas pesadillas

-siempre las tengo, sean lindos sueños u horribles pesadillas tu siempre estás ahí

-eso también me pasa a mí, aunque casi siempre son pesadillas, son tan reales que me dan miedo de…-me atraganto con lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero necesito hacerlo

-volver a perderte- dijimos los dos al unísono

Los dos sonreímos y nos ruborizamos fundiéndonos en un abrazo que decía más que mil palabras.

-te veré en unas horas preciosa

-con cuidado por favor- fue lo último que pude decir antes de que saliera disparado hacia la habitación de enfrente

Realmente parecía bastante sencillo, no era más que tomar un poco de impulso y saltar, creo que en su momento yo también podría llegar a hacerlo.

Entre plática y plática nos habían dado casi las seis de la mañana, era tiempo de empezarse a arreglar para un nuevo día de escuela, según mi horario hoy me tocaría llevar el uniforme rojo, como hoy hacia más frío de lo que normalmente hay tendría que ponerme el saco y una bufanda, mi cabello amarrado en una cola alta, la bufanda ya me protegía bastante

Esta vez soy yo la que va a buscar a Madge y aunque no quiera también a Delly, es mejor que la busque yo a que ella a Peeta, como son vecinas toco dos veces al mismo tiempo en cada puerta, la primera en salir por suerte es Madge.

-Hola Katniss! Como estas?

-Muy bien y tu?

-Ohh! Bien gracias

En eso estábamos cuando salió Delly, estaba realmente linda aunque me costaba reconocerlo es la verdad, sus rizos caían por su espalda su cabello rubio brillaba bastante, no me había percatado de ello porque los días anteriores traía el cabello recogido en una trenza muy parecida a la mía solo que me parece era de dos cabos, su piel pálida había tomado un tono un poco mas rosado en las mejillas, tal vez sea por el frío pero creo que se ha esforzado un poco más en su arreglo personal, porque sus labios brillan y sus pestañas son un poco más notorias, realmente era una gran contrincante en cuanto físicamente hablando, aunque pensándolo bien también era una gran persona, siempre sonriente, pareciera que nada le molesta aunque definitivamente las miradas retadoras del día anterior ni siquiera el mejor actor hubiera podido ocultarlas, sin embargo es muy risueña e inteligente.

Me pregunto, ¿cómo se habrá enamorado de Peeta?, no es que fuera algo raro, de hecho aunque la idea no me guste tanto, tengo que aceptar que cualquier persona se enamoraría de él, es verdad que yo aun no se que siento por él, pero definitivamente me encanta y eso es algo que no puedo evitar, pero regresando a mi pregunta, realmente no entiendo, cuando Peeta recién llegó al distrito 13 después de su secuestro, recuerdo perfectamente bien que Delly fue una de las personas que trató de hacerlo entrar en razón en su forma de pensar de mí y de ayudarlo a recordar que yo no era quien él creía, tal vez fue en esos momentos, porque como ya dije era Delly una de las cuantas personas que podían charlar con él, y como los recuerdos de ella no fueron perturbados era obvio que Peeta se sintiera cómodo estando con ella, la simple idea hace que el estomago se me revuelva pero es la verdad, algún día investigaré lo prometo, ahora no tengo tiempo para seguir pensando eso y estar sacando conclusiones, lo mejor será que yo se lo pregunte a ella, en algún momento pasará, lo presiento.

Llegamos al comedor y Peeta ya se encuentra sentado en la mesa que al parecer íbamos a estar ocupando para las comidas.

-Hola!- Dijo Peeta levantándose como todo un caballero, saludándonos a las tres, pude ver como al saludar a Delly, se sonrojaba un poco mientras ella le sonreía pícaramente, luego saludó a Madge y aunque no se sonrojo cuando me saludaba pude ver en su mirada un brillo especial, una mirada del viejo Peeta, a lo que yo solamente pude responder con una amplia sonrisa.

Aunque mi mente no podía dejar pasar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, porque rayos Peeta se sonroja con una mirada de Cartwright, era obvio que cualquiera lo haría considerando la belleza de esa chica, pero por que él?, porqué mi Peeta?

aww, de verdad lo siento sé que dije que subiria el viernes pero se me complicó mucho, espero que les guste! diganme que opinan de Delly? les gustaría que apareciera un poco mas Gale? quieren que se repitan las noches de dormir juntos? quiero saber su opinion y recuerden que acepto criticas y sugerencias :D los quiero un beso! 


	8. Chapter 8

Después del desayuno debo decir que ha sido realmente incomodo que Delly no ha dejado ni un momento en paz a Peeta, lo peor es que al parecer a él no le molesta esta situación, en ocasiones me lanza miradas ¿juguetonas? O no sé cómo interpretarlas, creo que lo está haciendo para molestarme, si esa es su verdadera intención lo está logrando, yo simplemente hago lo posible para escuchar lo que el profesor dice pero me es imposible con él mirándome de esa manera.

El profesor se distrae por unos momentos y es entonces que escucho su voz dirigiéndose a mí

-¡Haz estado muy distraída preciosa!- dice él casi en un susurro imperceptible, con una sonrisa que volvería loca a cualquiera y con un tono que podría interpretarse como de broma

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Dormimos juntos pero no me diriges la palabra en todo el día por estar con tu "amiguita"- digo yo en tono de reproche, recalcando la última palabra y yo se que él sabe a quién me refiero al decir esto.

-¿Estas celosa Katniss?

Dude un poco mi respuesta, claro que lo estaba pero no le diría eso, iba a contestarle cuando de repente la voz del profesor interrumpió, jamás había agradecido tanto que un profesor empezara de nuevo su clase como en estos momentos, yo solo le di una mirada de desprecio a Peeta y vi como su sonrisa desaparecía.

-Bien chicos, como les seguía diciendo esta clase de psicología más que nada nos ayudará a superar las secuelas que la revolución y los juegos del hambre, todos tenemos problemas para controlar y superar los miedos que estos hechos han dejado marca en nuestra existencia.-el profesor hace una pequeña pausa, puedo ver que todos mis compañeros de clase incluyéndome a mí y a Peeta nos tensamos con solo escuchar esa parte desagradable de nuestro pasado.- esta es la única clase que como ustedes saben se calificará como aprobatoria o reprobatoria, y será como una terapia grupal, parte de su evaluación será un proyecto que deberán entregarme la próxima clase.-el profesor hace otra pequeña pausa, nuestra tensión se transformó rápidamente en una mueca de fastidio, apenas llevamos dos días y ya nos están dejando proyectos, lo bueno es que esta clase es una cada semana.-representarán lo que para ustedes significó el origen, desarrollo y el fin de los penúltimos y últimos juegos del hambre y la revolución, en un dibujo, una canción, un objeto significativo para ustedes, etc., y lo explicarán frente al grupo, este trabajo será la tercera parte de su evaluación semestral, y lo realizarán en parejas que ustedes mismos escogerán.

Dicho esto mi mirada se dirigió a Peeta, que ya me estaba viendo desde antes, y en menos de que lo pudiese asimilar ya nos habíamos levantado de nuestros asientos como nuestros demás compañeros, solo nos levantamos ya que habíamos hecho algo así como una formación estratégica, Peeta se sentaba a mi lado izquierdo, Madge atrás de mi y Delly atrás de Peeta, esta ultima ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para hablar con Peeta, él ya estaba frente a mí en menos de un segundo.

-Katniss, si tú quieres, podemos….

-Peeta… - lo interrumpo y hago una pequeña pausa para continuar- sabes que ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo si hay alguien que entienda perfectamente lo que sentimos por los juegos y la revolución somos tu y yo, el uno sabe lo que piensa el otro e incluso lo que podamos llegar a sentir lo sabemos, estamos demasiado familiarizados con el tema, creo que realmente nos podremos ayudar, tal vez así logremos aligerar un poco la carga que tenemos, no lo crees?

-es verdad que sabemos lo que pensamos- me dice con una sonrisa

-hace un tiempo que es así- le contesto yo con una sonrisa algo ¿coqueta? No es que a mí se me den este tipo de cosas pero cuando estoy cerca de él las palabras y mis acciones son espontaneas ni siquiera pienso lo que digo u hago.

Noto que el solo se sonroja de una manera un tanto gracioso, y nuevamente me doy cuenta que realmente me hace feliz saber que él se sonroja por cosas que YO le digo, no Delly ni ninguna otra.

Después de esa clase las horas siguen pasando, en un rato libre que tenemos Madge, Delly, Peeta y yo vamos a dar un paseo cerca del lago, es en esos momentos que los recuerdos de mi padre vienen a atormentarme, son lindos, es la verdad pero eso me duele tanto, lo extraño muchísimo, las lágrimas empiezan a amenazarme con salir y no puedo luchar contra ello, pero trato porque jamás me ha gustado que las otras personas me vean llorando, siento que llorar es símbolo de debilidad, sé que no es así lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirlo, aunque desde que conocí a Peeta demostrar mis sentimientos es algo que se me da con un poquito más de facilidad, siempre lo he admirado por que no tiene miedo de que los demás vean lo que siente sea alegría o tristeza el siempre lo demuestra.

Al final yo gano la lucha interna y mis lágrimas se limitan a nublar mi vista, fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que el chico del pan se diera cuenta de ello. Al parecer Madge y Delly estaban tan sumidas en sus pensamientos y en su entretenida platica que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta a la hora que Peeta se adelantó unos pasos e hizo movimientos con su mano para que lo siguiera.

-vamos Kat, acompañame! – dijo el animadamente como con ganas de que todo el que estuviera a unos metros de ahí lo pudiese escuchar, yo suponía que lo hacía por Delly, que aunque no niego que casi me carcajeo en su cara al ver su rostro de furia y frustración, había alguien más en los alrededores que no fue hasta que corrí unos pasitos para alcanzar a Peeta que pude verlo y he ahí Gale parado a unos metros de nosotros, con su cara de ira contenida y Peeta, Peeta… se puede decir que su rostro de satisfacción era parecido al mío cuando note los celos de Delly, sin embargo por una extraña razón lejos de detenerme en seco, como lo hubiese hecho la antigua Katniss algo me decía que estar al lado de Peeta en estos momentos era lo mejor, nos alejamos un poco de nuestras acompañantes, y fue cuando Peeta entrelazó sus dedos con los míos cuando sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi espalda y creo que el sintió lo mismo porque por unos instantes nos quedamos mirando directamente a los ojos, azul y gris se complementaban perfectamente, fue entonces que yo rompí esa extraña conexión apartando la mirada. El solo sonrió notablemente ruborizado, como quien se acuerda de algo y se ríe para sí mismo, me gustaría saber que recordó y es entonces cuando, me doy cuenta que tal vez Peeta me acose mentalmente, no es normal que una persona sepa exactamente lo que estas pensando.

-sabes Katniss…- me mira y después se agacha cerca de la orilla del lago – recordé que teníamos que buscar piedrecillas – me dice él mientras saca una bolsita de terciopelo de su saco rojo, es muy parecida a la que yo uso para guardar la perla que dicho chico me regaló- sostén esto – dice, mientras él se levanta y guarda una pequeña piedra y la guarda en la bolsita – estas son mías pero te las compartiré mientras encontramos donde guardar las tuyas

Yo solo empiezo a reírme, no sé porqué realmente ya que ha dicho cosas más graciosas pero ésta en particular no sé, tal vez no sean las palabras tal vez sea la situación, o tal vez sea el hecho de que haya recordado un detalle tan pequeño como el de las piedrecillas.

No lo sé, solo siento como entre mi estúpido ataque de risa tropiezo y me caigo de sentón en el pasto húmedo, y yo me empiezo a reír aun mas, Peeta también se ríe, reímos tanto los dos tirados en el pasto, como si se nos fuera la vida en ello, como no lo hacíamos desde hace tanto tiempo, me siento libre, me siento feliz, nos reímos como si fuéramos dos locos desquiciados, como dos niños que no saben de problemas, como la niña de las dos trenzas cantando la canción del valle, como el chico del pan, sin pan, sin lluvia, sin golpes, simplemente somos los dos como somos realmente, simplemente somos Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark disfrutando del momento sin preocuparnos de nadie más, solo él, solo yo…

**Chicas! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me mandan reviews no tienen idea de lo felíz que me hacen, los que leen y no escriben también gracias aunque me gustaría escuchar lo que piensan y a los que me ponen en alerta y favoritos GRACIAS!**

**Pd. Recuerden que las votaciones de MTV movie awards ya están abiertas y nuestros queridos THG están en 8 nominaciones, ayudemos a que ganen si votan me harian aun mas feliz y me inspiro mas jaja!**

**Los quiero y les mando un besote!**


	9. Chapter 9

Los días siguientes a mi ataque de risa en el lago fueron fantásticos, había llegado el tan esperado viernes pero a decir verdad me deprimía un poco el hecho de que esta noche y el sábado no dormiría en brazos de Peeta. Son aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, y no lo encuentro por ningún lado, de hecho me desperté poco antes de las seis y desde esa hora se había ido, supongo que no quiso despertarme y por eso se fue sin decirme nada, aunque me resulta un poco extraño porque en cuanto me levante tire piedrecillas a su ventana y no abrió, supuse que estaba en el comedor, me pase por ahí pero solo estaban Madge y Delly, había prometido que esta mañana iría a desayunar con Prim, tome el camino más largo para dirigirme al comedor de secundaria, pase por los alrededores del lago, los jardines de preparatoria y hasta por los de secundaria pero Peeta no está, no sé porque pero me angustia no saber en dónde demonios se encuentra, de hecho estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso, por suerte me encuentro a mi hermanita antes de llegar a su comedor y no hiso falta que yo le dijera algo, no sé qué cara me vio porque solo se apresuro a abrazarme y a darme palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda, es impresionante como estos rubios tienen una forma sobrehumana de calmarme, el corto camino al comedor fue silencioso pero no incomodo.

-ya estas mejor Katniss?- pregunta Prim con una mueca de preocupación mezclada con un intento de sonrisa

-si patito no te preocupes

-está bien, confío en ti, dime como te ha ido?

-bien, aunque me han dejado ya un importante proyecto

-yo también tengo bastante tarea para entretenerme este fin de semana

-al parecer, los profesores son mucho más exigentes de lo que recordaba

-si… y de que se tratará tu proyecto?

-bueno, tenemos que representar lo que significo para nosotros la revolución y los últimos juegos

-ohhh!...- dice Prim algo preocupada, ella sabe perfectamente lo mucho que me afecta tratar este tipo de temas, pero también sabe que es necesario hacerlo- bueno, será más difícil de lo que pensé, pero dices nosotros acaso es en equipo?

- si es en parejas, la mía es Peeta- mi mirada de desesperación regresa y Prim parece notarlo

-ummm… con que es Peeta quien te tiene así… dime que pasa?

- no pasa nada Prim de verdad

- eres muy mala mintiendo ya lo sabes, que pasa con él? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dice Prim apoyando su cabeza en su brazo derecho para mirarme mejor

- es que… es que no lo encuentro por ningún lado y me preocupa no saber en dónde está.

-vamos Katniss, pensé que le había pasado algo malo

-no es normal que se desaparezca sin avisar

-escúchate, quien diría que Katniss Everdeen de verdad se pondría de esa manera por no saber en dónde está su trágico amante

-no estoy jugando Primrose

-Katniss, tranquila de seguro esta por ahí, tal vez también él tiene cosas que hacer que tú no sabes, además estando dentro de la escuela no le pasará nada y afuera tampoco, como si no lo conocieras.

-ummm- bufo algo molesta, pero tiene razón, él es fuerte e inteligente no puede pasarle nada malo, pero en mi interior hay algo que me dice que no debo estar tan segura.

Después de eso me despido de Prim no sin antes decirle que a la hora de la salida iré a buscarla a su edificio que no se mueva de ahí para irnos juntas.

Las pocas clases que tenemos, se pasan de lo más lento, definitivamente algo no está bien, Peeta no apareció en todo el día, en la última clase nos dejan salir más temprano para alistar nuestras cosas, me dirijo a mi habitación y acomodo rápidamente en una sola bolsa mis productos de higiene personal, algunos libros que necesitaré para repasar unas cuantas notas, y mis tesoros, en menos de quince minutos está todo listo y aun me falta media hora para mi encuentro con Prim, salgo al balcón, la vista es preciosa, algunos árboles empiezan a pintarse de un anaranjado parecido al del atardecer, el color favorito de Peeta, Peeta… es verdad, me doy cuenta que los pasillos están prácticamente vacíos, de seguro que los demás chicos del colegio también están en sus habitaciones preparándose para su fin de semana, es entonces que me decido y antes de que los nervios y el miedo empiece a vencerme, me dejo llevar por la adrenalina que me provoca estar parada en el barandal de mi balcón preparada para saltar, y de uno solo llego a mi destino, el ventanal está abierto tal y como lo prometimos, entro con sumo cuidado porque tal vez él esté ahí, pero no es así, esta vacio aunque puedo sentir el olor a pan dulce y el jabón de Peeta, eso me tranquiliza un poco porque eso quiere decir que hace unos minutos él estaba ahí pero ahora se ha ido, es entonces que me pregunto por qué si él estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, porque diablos no abrió cuando lance unas piedrecillas a su ventana en la mañana, me siento algo intrusa pero no importa de igual manera estoy molesta con él así que me dedico a revisar su habitación, emana tanto su esencia que me parece irreal, sin embargo hay algo que me llama especialmente la atención sobre su escritorio hay una carpeta que dice "REAL O NO REAL", la curiosidad me gana y la abro enseguida, mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, es realmente hermoso todo lo que él dibuja hay decenas de bocetos y unos cuantos terminados, yo cantando el primer día de clases, él en la entrevista con Flickerman, nosotros besándonos en la cueva, el puliendo la perla, yo vestida de novia y otro en donde estoy vestida de sinsajo, nuestras siluetas en el vagón del tren, pero luego vienen unas imágenes que me perturban mucho, yo matando a Marvel, yo empujando el panal de rastreavíspulas pero la que más me incomoda es un dibujo de unas manos alrededor de un cuello, no sé porque pero creo saber de qué manos y de que cuello se tratan, somos nosotros en nuestro primer encuentro en el distrito 13, las lágrimas salen a cántaros aun mas cuando me doy cuenta de la fecha, era hoy por eso se había ido de mi habitación, por eso no lo encontraba, por eso no me abrió, por eso, estaba más claro que el agua, Peeta había sufrido uno de sus episodios, mis sollozos se hacen más fuertes, cierro la carpeta y por alguna razón quiero salir corriendo, así que sin más doy un saldo a mi recamara, me tiro a la cama y hundo la nariz en la almohada que huele a él, esto me tranquiliza y trato de decirme a mi misma que no es real, que Peeta está bien, que solo fue un episodio. Después de unos minutos voy al baño y me lavo la cara, es hora de ir a buscar a Prim así que trato de recomponerme y ser fuerte para no preocuparla.

Las dos atravesamos la ciudad y al pasar cerca de la panadería me doy cuenta que están los dos hermanos de Peeta, pero ni él ni su padre están ahí, al llegar a la aldea de los vencedores ya el sol empieza a ocultarse y las luces de las casas habitadas están encendidas, no puedo evitar prestar atención a la casa de los Mellark y ver que la que es habitación de Peeta tiene las ventanas abiertas, y las luces prendidas, tengo unas ganas de ir a verlo, abrazarlo y decirle que todo está bien, recuerdo que cada que tenía episodios él se ponía muy mal al grado de lastimarse, desvío la mirada al darme cuenta que ya estoy parada en el pórtico de mi casa, Prim y yo entramos y podemos escuchar unos murmullos y unas risitas, nos asomamos a la cocina y es mi madre que está en compañía del padre de mi chico del pan, se ven tan felices, es un poco incomodo verlos así pero creo que los dos se merecen rehacer su vida y que mejor que mi madre decida hacerlo con alguien como el señor Mellark, que además de todo siempre la ha querido.

-Buenas noches!- decimos Prim y yo sonriendo

-Buenas noches- contesta mi madre sonrojada y el padre de Peeta nos contesta con una adorable sonrisa

-las extrañe muchísimo- dice mi madre abrazándonos a ambas

-nosotras también- contesta Prim por las dos

-parece que estas bien acompañada- le digo yo a mi madre con una sonrisa pícara

Ella solo se sonroja y asiente, su acompañante también se ruboriza hasta las orejas, se parece tanto a su hijo que es como si fuera su vivo retrato dentro de unos treinta años.

-El señor Mellark… vino hace unos minutos, el ha estado viniendo a hacerme compañía, sin ustedes me siento un poco sola

-Ohh! Si madre no te preocupes- dice Prim con una sonrisa cómplice

Yo necesito preguntarle al hombre si no sabe del paradero de su hijo y si es que está en su casa si puedo pasar a buscarlo, así que suspiro, tomo valor y dejo que las palabras salgan naturalmente.

Carraspeo un poco como no queriendo y hablo.

-disculpe Sr. Mellark… ¿Sabe en dónde está Peeta

-Si Katniss, está en la casa, si quieres puedes pasar a buscarlo, ahora está solo, sus hermanos están en la panadería- dice él, con una mirada de algo parecido a la comprensión.

Yo solo asiento y dejo mi bolso en el sillón de la estancia.

-Gracias Sr. Mellark, es lo que haré, con permiso

Al cerrar la puerta salí corriendo a la casa vecina, toqué la puerta antes de que pudiera pensarlo, los nervios me invadieron a decir verdad no sé porque pero así era, al abrirse la puerta no sabía que decir, me sentía realmente estúpida…

-Hola Peeta- dije algo nerviosa, sonrojada y tratando de ocultar todo esto con una sonrisa muy tonta a decir verdad

-Hola Katniss- dijo él recibiéndome sonriente como siempre, pareciera que nada hubiese pasado, aunque un poco nervioso y sorprendido- no es que te este corriendo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-haa.. Este… ummm…- trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica- el proyecto, si si si, es el proyecto, sabes? Es en menos de cuatro días y no hemos hecho nada, así que pensé que tal vez, no sé, como vivimos cerca podríamos ya sabes, tal vez mañana o que se yo podamos avanzar…

-te parece a las 10 en tu casa?, yo llevo los materiales si quieres

- si me parece bien, oye Peeta puedo pedirte algo?- quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo…

-si preciosa, dime

-abrázame muy fuerte por favor- dije yo extremadamente ruborizada, él solo asintió algo sorprendido, y sentí como él me empujaba hacia el interior de su casa y cerraba la puerta tras él y me abrazaba muy fuerte pero delicadamente, tal y como suelen ser sus abrazos, el me alzó un poco y como ya era mi costumbre enrosque mis piernas a su cintura y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

-que te pasa preciosa?- dijo él estrechándome aun mas a su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en mi cabello y hablando muy cerca de mi oído

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, Kat… de verdad dime que te ocurre… por favor, te conozco, no me mientas…

Suspiré hondo antes de seguir- Tuviste un episodio hoy, no es cierto? Por eso no apareciste en todo el día

Él deshizo el agarre que teníamos y me giró para que nuestras miradas se encontraran

-¿Cómo lo sabes Katniss?- me dijo él sorprendido, pero a la vez avergonzado y triste, muy triste.

-yo… yo fui a buscarte a tu habitación, y al entrar encontré la carpeta con tus dibujos

-Katniss… no debiste- dijo él un tanto molesto

- lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, yo sé que no debí, pero lo hice y…- el me interrumpió

-no te preocupes, de igual manera podríamos decir que estamos a mano

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Katniss…yo… veras, en la madrugada no tenía mucho sueño así que decidí levantarme, como estabas profundamente dormida, no quise despertarte y empecé a dar vueltas por tu habitación hasta encontrarme con una caja de madera- diablos, esa caja de madera, debí guardarla en un lugar secreto cuando él llegara- no pude contenerme y la abrí para ver su contenido, rápidamente note que eran objetos personales y estuve a punto de cerrarla pero vi una bolsita de terciopelo y me llamó mucho la atención entonces la abrí y empecé a darme cuenta que el relicario era el que yo te regalé, pensé que la perla ya no la tenías y no sabes la felicidad que me dio verla sana y salva, pero entonces vi la llave, esa llave que es la que me liberaba de las esposas que me pusieron en el Capitolio, y después vi las jaulas de la noche, las que casi comemos en los primeros juegos y fue entonces cuando muchos recuerdos invadieron mi pensamiento recuerdos reales e irreales, todos peleaban por salir, eso no era bueno, yo sabía que me daría un episodio, no era bueno tenerme cerca de ti en esos momentos, por eso huí Katniss, por eso no me viste en todo el día, por eso encontraste lo que encontraste, Katniss… yo lo siento, no quería que tú los vieras, no quería hacerte daño… yo- la voz se le empezaba a quebrar y no podía dejar que él llorara porque si no yo lloraría aun mas, yo solo atine a abalanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo de la misma forma que antes y aun más fuerte, mientras él agarraba mis piernas para que yo no me cayera también hundía la cabeza en mi cabello y yo hacía lo mismo en su cuello… y solo deje que las palabras fluyeran…

-Peeta… mi Peeta… tranquilo todo está bien, si tú estás bien yo lo estoy…

**Chicos recuerden VOTAR POR FAVOR! VOTEN! TIENEN QUE GANAR!**

**Jaja awww, como ven me esforcé un poquito mas e intente hacerlo mas larguito para poder compensarlos, como estos días no tendré clases lo mas probable es que pueda subir seguidito pero no les prometo nada porque después no les cumplo, jeje los quiero! Un beso! Y gracias por sus reviews de verdad que solo por eso me dan ganas de escribir! Ustedes me inspiran y gracias por sus sugerencias :D los quiero no leemos luego!**


	10. Chapter 10

Realmente no se cuanto tiempo hemos pasado en esta posición, estar en contacto con su cuerpo es un bálsamo para mi alma destrozada, el tiempo se detiene estando juntos, él ha dejado de llorar, yo no pude reprimir las lágrimas, pero ahora los dos estamos más calmados, sintiéndonos él uno al otro.

Mis piernas empiezan a entumirse y creo que sus brazos están pasando por lo mismo, suspiro hondo y pongo todo mi esfuerzo en sacar a relucir la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda para apartarme un poco de él y poder deshacer el agarre.

-Gracias preciosa- dice él visiblemente más relajado aunque aún tiene la mirada triste, se que se esfuerza por darme una sonrisa

-Peeta… no tienes nada que….- es lo que alcanzo a decir antes de qué él se acerque a mí para besar la comisura de mis labios, el contacto me estremece e involuntariamente cierro los ojos y entreabro un poco la boca, él se aparta y yo me siento vacía inmediatamente al no sentirlo cerca de mí, yo lo veo alejarse un poco y abro los ojos como si fueran dos grandes platos, el hambre que sentí alguna vez, regresa aun más fuerte que antes, no estoy segura si podré reprimir las ganas de besarlo…

-no sé qué haría si no te tuviera…

Tengo que morderme el labio para no echar a perder el momento con un arranque de romanticismo, no puedo besarlo, no ahora, él tuvo un episodio hace apenas unas horas, no sería coherente de mi parte hacerlo, le haría daño a él y a mí también.

-pero me tienes…- digo yo antes de volver a abrazarlo, es suficiente si no me aparto de él ahora mismo mandaré al caño los episodios y hare caso a mis instintos primitivos- parece que se acerca una tormenta- digo yo, para cambiar de tema, y pensándolo bien era cierto, al parecer se avecinaba una bastante fuerte, por mucho que me pesara tenía que irme- creo que es hora de que me vaya-dije separándome un poco de él.

-te acompaño, mi padre está en tu casa…- dice él sonriéndome, su sonrisa esta vez, era sincera y mucho más tranquila que la anterior, sus ojos había vuelto a ser del color azul cielo que tanto me gustaba…

-está bien, vamos entonces…

-espera- dice él subiendo rápidamente, supongo que a su habitación, en cuestión de segundos estaba de nuevo en la sala, con dos suéteres, uno negro y otro color verde… - ten esto, hace mucho frio afuera y tu no traes nada que te cubra-es cierto, había salido tan rápido de mi casa que ni siquiera había tenido el cuidado de cubrirme con algo, él me tiende el verde, mi color favorito, y yo lo sostengo por un rato, en verdad hasta en eso piensa, él es simplemente perfecto, le agradezco y me lo pongo, mientras intento inhalar lo mas que puedo el olor a Peeta que el suéter desprende, al terminar de ponérmelo, el me mira enternecido, la prenda me queda hasta la mitad del muslo y mis brazos pueden caber dos veces a lo largo y a lo ancho… el contiene una gran carcajada y yo lo miro de una forma algo graciosa creo, porque inmediatamente empieza a reír… - te queda muy bien el verde- me dice entre risa y risa…

-hay si ja ja, muy gracioso, vamos ya… - le digo yo haciendo ademanes para salir de la casa y haciendo un puchero como si me molestara, pero la verdad es que no hay nada más maravilloso que escucharlo reír… aunque sea porque parezco un saco…

-si si, ya vámonos Preciosa- al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con que sus hermanos ya iban llegando, ellos nos miran como si hubiésemos estado haciendo muchas cosas, y yo me sonrojo rápidamente al imaginarme que pensaron ellos, nos saludamos cortésmente, mientras Peeta les dice que él y su padre regresan en un rato.

Afuera el clima está bastante feo, los rayos empiezan a caer junto con grandes gotas de agua helada, a pesar de que nuestras casas están muy cerca, al llegar a la mía estamos un poco húmedos y tiritando de frío, nos apresuramos a entrar, y rápidamente se puede sentir el calor de hogar, nos sorprendemos al escuchar risas y más aun cuando nos damos cuenta que su padre con ayuda de Prim, están poniendo la mesa mientras mi madre prepara un poco de chocolate caliente y sirve unos panes que me imagino el Sr. Mellark ha traído, Prim nos ve y nos sonríe

-Vaya hasta que por fin llegan los estuvimos esperando pero como no venían y el hambre se empezaba a apoderarse de nosotros, empezamos a preparar la cena, por suerte llegaron a tiempo- dice Prim sumamente entusiasmada

Al parecer le encanta la idea de que los Mellark se empiecen a convertir en más que amigos de las Everdeen, de hecho a mí también me resulta bastante agradable e indispensable la compañía de estos sujetos, el entusiasmo de Prim nos contagia y Peeta y yo nos apresuramos a ayudarles a poner la mesa mientras el padre del chico del pan ayuda a mi madre con las tazas de chocolate y el pan caliente.

La cena es realmente agradable, los Mellark acompañados de Prim son una bomba de tiempo, las bromas, las risas, todo es tan maravilloso, creo que realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto, había olvidado lo que es que una figura masculina se siente a compartir los alimentos contigo, tu hermana, que procure a tu mamá como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, una figura ¿Paterna?, si podría ser así, yo se que nadie jamás podrá reemplazar a mi padre, pero el Sr. Mellark se parece tanto a Peeta, definitivamente ellos tienen un no sé qué, que no sé, tendrías que estar loco para no encariñarte con ellos, hasta el mismo Gale me ha dicho que si no es porque es Peeta Mellark hasta podría llegar a considerarlo un amigo, pero esos son casos extremos, aun así quiere decir que en el poco tiempo que convivió con Mellark, Hawthorne no pudo resistirse a sus encantos y me atrevería a decir que hasta le cayó bien.

Al terminar la cena hay un apagón, mi madre va por velas junto con Prim, mientras el Sr. Mellark limpia la mesa, Peeta y yo lavamos los platos y las tazas, alumbramos la estancia con velas y es entonces cuando nos percatamos que el cielo se cae a pedazos, salimos al pórtico a ver y la tormenta es tan fuerte que ni siquiera divisamos el camino a la casa de Peeta, y la lluvia simplemente parece que no tiene ninguna intención en parar, definitivamente no podemos dejar que nuestros invitados de honor se vayan bajo la lluvia, así que les pedimos que se queden hasta mañana o por lo menos hasta que la lluvia se calme un poco, ellos aceptan y por suerte hay línea telefónica, así que hablan a casa de Peeta para saber cómo están sus hermanos y para avisarles que no llegaran hasta que la lluvia haya cesado.

Es un poco egoísta, pero al parecer el cielo se ha puesto de mi parte, pasa aproximadamente una hora, y la tormenta lejos de terminar, empeora, Prim se ha subido a su habitación, es entonces que mi madre les ofrece el cuarto de huéspedes, nos deseamos buenas noches y cada uno se va a su respectiva recamara, pasan una horas y aunque Peeta está cerca de mí, no puedo pegar el ojo, nunca me imagine ser tan dependiente de alguien pero Peeta se ha convertido en una especie de droga para mí.

Bajo las escaleras sigilosamente, con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, pero no creo que haga falta, la lluvia esta tan fuerte que apenas escucho mis propios pasos, llego a la sala y enciendo la chimenea, hace bastante frio así que he bajado con mi edredón y no me he quitado el suéter de Peeta, solo para quitarme el sostén, es una forma de sentirme protegida por él, creo que fue una mala idea ponerme un short corto, pero es que en mi habitación no había tanto frío, me siento en un sofá que es un poco pequeño como para que me acueste, pero tiene una linda vista, desde los primeros juegos no sé porque pero me encanta ver como la lluvia cae por la ventana, no, a decir verdad si sé porqué es porque me recuerda a la cueva, y como pase días enteros solo abrazada a Peeta.

He perdido la noción del tiempo, pero supongo que han de ser como las tres de la mañana, me pierdo nuevamente en mis recuerdos, en casi todos el protagonista es mi chico del pan, estoy tan ensimismada en la lluvia, en el fuego, en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me doy cuenta que el culpable de mi insomnio está parado en el portal que divide el comedor de la estancia, sonrió al verlo, y aunque no lo vea se que el también ha sonreído, hago ademanes para que se siente a mi lado y el empieza a avanzar hacia donde yo me encuentro, gracias a la luz de la chimenea, puedo ver esos hermosos ojos y sus largas pestañas, él se acomoda rápidamente a mi lado, como dije hace bastante frío así que lo invito a meterse dentro del edredón conmigo, él solo sonríe y asiente, en cuestión de segundos nos acomodamos, él se recarga en el respaldo del sillón, enredando sus piernas para que no queden al aire, yo me acurruco a su lado acariciando su enorme pecho y el pasa un brazo por encima de mis hombros y lo acomoda en la cintura, con su otra mano juega con mi cabello…

-a ti también te gusta ver la lluvia caer por la ventana? –digo yo con la vista en la ventana

-me encanta… me trae muchos recuerdos… sabes?

-si lo sé, creo que no eres el único que recuerda cosas con la lluvia…

-Kat… me puedes contar otra vez la historia de cómo conseguiste la cabra de Prim?- sonrío, estaba más que claro él también recordaba nuestros días en la cueva, suspiro hondo para continuar

- _Ésta es la verdadera historia de cómo conseguí el dinero para la cabra de Prim, __Lady. __Un viernes de mayo por la noche, el día antes del décimo cumpleaños de Prim, Gale y yo nos fuimos al bosque en cuanto acabó el colegio, porque yo quería recoger lo suficiente para comprarle un regalo a mi hermana…_

Esta vez decidí contarle la verdadera historia, sin omitir ningún detalle, después de eso platicamos y reímos un rato mas, estaba por amanecer, a pesar de que aun llovía podía vislumbrarse una hermosa alborada, nos quedamos en silencio, no un silencio incomodo, pero silencio al fin y al cabo, hasta que él decidió romperlo…

-Katniss… - dice él pausadamente

-Uhmmmm?

- En la cueva… hubo un beso- hace una pausa y yo empiezo a ponerme nerviosa- un beso que fue para mí y no para el Capitolio, un beso verdadero, un beso que disfrutamos… ¿Real o no Real?...

Trago saliva pero estoy dispuesta a contestarle la absoluta verdad.

-Muy Real… - digo yo algo ruborizada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras él sostenía mi mirada…

Sentí como el empezaba a inclinarse, el me iba a besar y era un momento simplemente perfecto, no tengo pensado poner objeción alguna, su aliento lo siento cada vez más cerca, los segundos que él tarda en inclinarse hacia mí se me hacen eternos, así que decido ayudar un poco a que sea menos torturante y yo empiezo a acercarme a él, nos vemos a los ojos pero en cuanto nuestras narices se rozan nuestra mirada va directamente hacia nuestro único objetivo, los labios del otro, el hambre que hacía unas horas se había apoderado de mi, se había vuelto a formar y esta vez la necesidad que tenía de mi Peeta me quemaba por dentro… iba a ser perfecto… simplemente el más maravilloso de los besos…

-Buenos días! Veo que ya están muy despiertos….

No puede ser, todos los días se despierta tarde y justamente hoy tenia que arruinar el momento, no podía estar más salada, que hacia mi madre a estas horas ya levantada?, un instinto asesino se empezaba a apoderar de mí, claramente se podía notar la furia y la frustración que tenia contenida en esos momentos, la mirada de Peeta solo denotaba decepción, mucha decepción…

**Jajaja por favor no me maten, prometo que el primer beso será uno apasionado y mucho mejor! O al menos eso intentaré, jajaja ni siquiera tenía pensado escribir este capitulo, pero es lo que se me ocurrió a la mera hora, tengo más o menos una idea de la continuación del fic, pero voy avanzando conforme se me ocurren las cosas, se supone que el episodio de Peeta seria mas corto y este otro cap no lo tenia en mente, pero realmente me gusto, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado!**

**RECUERDEN VOTAR! MTV!**

**Gracias nuevamente por los reviews, disculpen si no les contesto pero apenas y tengo tiempo de escribir el fic, si quieren pueden seguirme en twitter (adriianna2011) y preguntarme cosas, es mas fácil que les conteste ahí… :D un beso! Los quiero mucho!**


	11. Chapter 11

Después de lo sucedido, la cara se me caía de vergüenza, no podía creer que mi madre me encontrara en esa situación, no es que ella jamás me hubiera visto, de hecho todo Pánem lo había hecho, pero nunca antes lo había sentido tan real…

El desayuno fue bastante agradable, muy parecido a la cena de ayer, solo que esta vez la conversación fue un poco incomoda, mi madre le había contado a Prim y al padre de Peeta, como nos había encontrado esta mañana, ellos nos cuestionaban un poco y nosotros contestábamos apenados y sonrojados, al parecer nuestros rostros eran muy graciosos por que los demás parecían estarse burlándose de nuestro fallido intento de contacto íntimo en meses…

Después de nuestro incomodo convivio cada uno se despide, mi madre sube a arreglarse para irse al hospital, Prim dice que tiene que estudiar y se sube a su habitación, los Mellark se van a su casa, Peeta se duchará para después venir a empezar el proyecto mientras que su padre se alistará para venir por mi mamá y acompañarla al hospital para después irse a la panadería, yo… yo bueno yo… aun sigo algo desubicada pero creo que un poco consiente para poder darme un baño y arreglarme un poco, a decir verdad me da mucha flojera hacerlo pero con Delly merodeando mis tierras no puedo darme el lujo de andar fachosa por ahí, si considero la belleza de mi rival… ¿rival?, desde cuando cualquier mujer que se acerca a Peeta la considero como rival.. y de repente recuerdo lo que un día Finnick me dijo, los sentimientos hacia Annie no fueron a primera vista, ni siquiera él supo cuando empezó a amarla ¿será que realmente amo a mi chico del pan?... termino de darme la ducha, cuando Prim interrumpe mis pensamientos y me dice que Peeta ya está abajo esperándome, me apresuro a tomar unos jeans, una sudadera blanca que me pongo debajo de mi chamarra roja, como estoy en confianza y en mi casa decido ponerme unas calientitas pantuflas, me hago una trenza, y me maquillo un poco, como vengo haciéndolo desde hace unos cuantos días, bajo y él está ahí esperándome, trae puesto una chamarra azul que combina perfectamente con sus dulces ojos color cielo, unos jeans y calzado deportivo…

-Hola! Oye traigo todo lo que encontré en mi casa que nos puede servir de algo…- dice con su dulce sonrisa y bastante entusiasmado, pintar es una de sus grandes pasiones y la mejor forma que tiene de expresar todo lo que siente

-me parece bien, que tienes pensado?- contesto yo con el mismo entusiasmo, me encanta verlo así de contento y no como estuvo de deprimido hace algunas horas

En un momento empezamos dando nuestras ideas, poco a poco nos vamos desahogando, es más difícil de lo que me imaginé, al final llegamos a un acuerdo de cual será nuestro proyecto.

Tendemos en el suelo un gran lienzo blanco, el es el experto en dibujo y artes platicas, así que dejo que haga su trabajo, es impresionante ver cómo puede darle vida a algo tan simple como un lienzo, mientras él se explaya yo preparo unos aperitivos, un poco de chocolate caliente acompañado de unas cuantas galletas que nos dejó el Sr. Mellark, estás no son glaseadas ni tienen los toques tan distintivos de Peeta, pero son extremadamente deliciosas, me siento en el piso y me quito las pantuflas, después de un rato de estarle rogando logro que Peeta también se quite los zapatos para poder trabajar más cómodamente, yo observo embelesada como mi compañero se concentra al dibujar, su ceño fruncido, las muecas que hace, como mueve la boca como si con ella estuviera trabajando, sus grandes y hermosas manos tienen un pulso casi perfecto, su cuerpo se tensa y no existe nada más que su arte, sus pestañas doradas se mueven graciosamente al compás de su mirada, varios mechones de rizos traviesos cubren su frente, es aun más atractivo cuando dibuja, si es que eso es posible, no puedo creer que este chico llame tanto mi atención, estoy prácticamente embobada con él, cuando su mirada me descubre siento que un rojo intenso invade mis mejillas, yo solo sonrío torpemente, igual que siempre que me encuentra casi casi acosándolo con la mirada, el me devuelve la sonrisa y siento que sonríe mas para él que para mí, acaso le causa satisfacción mi estado de estupefacción, yo creo que sí, a mí también me resultaría bastante gratificante si él me mirara de la forma en que yo lo admiro, creo que en ocasiones él también lo ha hecho mientras sonrió, u estamos en clase pero para mi mala suerte jamás he tenido la discreción para darme cuenta sin que él me descubra, así que bueno, tengo que conformarme con pensar que si lo hace.

Al cabo de unos minutos más el termina parte del proyecto, nos falta pintar pero supongo que es más fácil, empezamos a escoger los colores y nuevamente él empieza a pintar con una elegancia sublime, comparada con él las partes que yo pinto parecen hechas por un niño de preescolar, me doy por vencida y decido esperar a que él termine de pintar lo que le corresponde…

-Tendrás que enseñarme a pintar porque si no el trabajo quedara como si le hubieses pedido ayuda a un niño pequeño

-Kat… lo estás haciendo bien, solo falta que…- en esos momentos el toma su pincel y se coloca detrás de mí, con una mano me agarra de la cintura y con la otra me toma la mano, empiezo a sentirme nerviosa, siento su aliento detrás de mi oído izquierdo, la posición en la que estamos me intimida un poco pero no es incomodo, toma un poco de pintura un tono más claro del que estaba usando para pintar – esto es para darle luz- toma con otro pincel un color más oscuro- y este otro color es para las sombras, notas como le vas dando vida?

-¿sabes cómo le puedo dar más vida?- el me mira y yo volteo a verlo, aprovecho que el esta embelesado para tomar un poquito de pintura con el otro pincel

-¿Cómo?- su voz suena ronca, y un poco seductora, la piel se me eriza pero continúo, tramando una travesura como si fuese una niña de ocho años…

-¡Así!- con el pincel mancho gran parte de su mejilla izquierda, me hecho a reír como loca y el ríe conmigo, no sin antes salpicarme la cara con la pintura que estaba usando para dar luz al dibujo…

Ese es el comienzo de una gran lucha de pintura que tenemos, los ataques de risa no se hacen esperar y terminamos tumbados en el piso, el estomago nos duele de tanto reír y las lágrimas amenazan con salir, no recuerdo la última vez que lloré de risa, pero el día de hoy me siento extremadamente feliz, al levantarnos tememos lo peor, que nuestro proyecto se haya echado a perder por nuestras locuras y al verlo nos llevamos la sorpresa de qué el lienzo está salpicado con pequeñas gotitas por todos lados, lo que le da un aspecto realmente hermoso, quedó fantástico.

-¿ves?, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado- digo yo con un tono de superioridad

-Ohh! Ya lo veo, discúlpeme usted por contradecir sus métodos

-si, si te disculpo no te preocupes- digo yo siguiéndole la broma…

Sin duda alguna hoy fue uno de los mejores días en meses, desde que empezó hasta que finalizó, la comida y la cena había sido igual que ayer solo que esta vez los dos hermanos mayores de Peeta se unieron al festín, son realmente agradables solo que un poco rudos, a la hora que Peeta se despidió de mi, sentí un horrible vacío, era la primera noche desde que nos reencontramos que no dormiríamos juntos, de todas maneras solo tendría que aguantar unas horas, en la tarde lo vería de nuevo…

La mañana llegó y con ella la necesidad de verlo otra vez, pero hoy era domingo, todos los domingos él se dedicará a atender la panadería y ese tipo de cosas que esos rubios vecinos míos hacen, mi madre y mi hermana irán a la plaza del distrito para comprar la despensa de la semana, el día de hoy me veré con Gale y muy probablemente él estará enfadado conmigo por lo de hace unos días en el lago, como ahora el colegio ocupa una parte del bosque nos reunimos en un lugar un poco más profundo, ahora cazamos por simple rutina, con los nuevos puestos de nuestras madres y el hecho de que tenemos alimento toda la semana, llevar comida a la casa ya no es una preocupación.

Al contrario de cuando me reúno con Peeta, esta vez me pongo unos jeans cómodos, las botas y la cazadora de mi padre, me hago una trenza, tomo un bollo de queso que comeré en el camino y salgo hacía mi encuentro con Gale.

-Pensé que no vendrías- dice él con un tono de voz que solo me rectifica lo que pensé, está molesto y es obvio el motivo

-¿Por qué no habría de venir?- digo yo, tratando de disimular un poco lo apenada que estoy por no haberme inmutado si quiera por su presencia aquel día en la escuela

-uhmmm… solo lo pensé

-pues pensaste mal… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-bien, es bastante bueno después de todo, me iré unas semanas Catnip- vaya esto si que no me lo esperaba y no puedo ocultar mi sorpresa y tener un dejo de tristeza al saber que no veré a mi mejor amigo un tiempo

-la próxima semana me voy a una excursión con los de mi facultad por todos los distritos para ver el desarrollo estructural post guerra de cada uno

- te extrañaré- digo yo sinceramente, aunque con Peeta a mi lado lo más probable es que el tiempo se pase volando

-y yo a ti- dice él dejando la molestia atrás y mostrándose un poco entusiasmado ante mi respuesta

La mañana pasa rápidamente y la tensión que se había formado entre Gale y yo desaparece, tenemos un botín bastante gordo así que pasamos al Quemador, porque aunque ahora estaba en mejores condiciones y podía considerarse como un mercado legal en toda la extensión de la palabra, las viejas costumbres no se olvidan así que vamos con Sae la grasienta para dejarle cuatro ardillas en perfectas condiciones y ahora ella nos paga con monedas, cosa que antes era impensable ahora podemos darnos el lujo de gastar ese dinero en golosinas y esas cosas.

Gale me acompaña a mi casa y después se despide con solo un movimiento de mano, me alegra porque si me hubiese querido besar nuevamente tal vez lo hubiera abofeteado, no sé por qué pero empiezo a creer que solo Peeta puede hacerme sentir esa hambre desenfrenada que solo se calma con besos…. Con besos de él…

**Chicas mil gracias por los REVIEWS! Recuerden que sólo por eso escribo a altas horas de la madrugada ;) **

**Un favor grandísimo, quiero ponerle nombre al papá y a los hermanos de Peeta ayúdenme no sean malos! Jaja los quiero y un beso enorme!**

**Pd. Recuerden votar MTV MOVIE AWARDS!**


	12. Chapter 12

El resto de la tarde la paso sola en mi habitacion, mi madre y Prim han estado algo ocupadas haciendo mas y mas remedios caseros, tenia planeado descanzar un poco pero por alguna razon cada que cierro los ojos, la sonrisa de mi mejor amigo aparece, su mirada gris es penetrante ¿que diablos pasa conmigo? Adoro estar a lado de Peeta pero sueño con Gale, necesito tomar una decisión rápida antes de volverme completamente loca, supongo que las dos proximas semanas me serviran para poder sobrellevar esta situacion.

La hora de la comida llego pronto, y con eso la despedida tambien, mi madre volvio a ponerse nostalgica, a diferencia de la semana pasada, esta vez fueron Peeta y sus hermanos quienes nos hicieron el camino al colegio muy alegre, los dos mayores ya estaban en la facultad aunque desconozco que era lo que estudiaban.

Llegando a la enorme barda nos despedimos y cada quien tomo su camino, pude ver a lo lejos la mirada de Gale, observandonos fijamente mientras iba acompañado de sus pequeños hermanos y aunque me resultaba un poco extraño Madge iba a su lado, y aunque en algun momento pude observar cierto resentimiento al verme al lado de los Mellark al sonreirle Madge su mirada obtuvo brillo un brillo muy similar al que estoy casi segura mi mirada refleja cuando veo a mi diente de leon, senti una punsada en mi corazón pero nada comparada con lo que sentia cuando Delly se acercaba a Peeta.

Los brazos de mi acompañante hicieron que desviara la mirada, cosa que agradecí porque no quería que ni Peeta ni Gale se dieran cuenta de mis sentimientos, mi relación con Gale era una de las cosas más sagradas para mí, pero también era consciente que en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera él podía superar lo que Peeta me hacía sentir, eran tan diferentes y cada uno me complementaba de una forma distinta, de una manera u otra los dos ya eran parte de mi, e irremediablemente un día alguna de esas partes tendría que irse…

Estaba tan encerrada en mis confusiones, que ni siquiera me di cuenta el momento en el que llegamos a nuestros dormitorios.

-Kat has estado muy distraída te ocurre algo?- dice Peeta visiblemente preocupado

- no Peeta no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada- tenia unas ganas de pedirle un abrazo y decirle lo que sentía, pero eran demasiadas veces las que habia lastimado a mi diente de león, como para volver a hacerlo dándole ilusiones de un romance que al menos por el momento no podía corresponderle, es por eso, es por él por quien tengo que tomar una rapida decision. Por que aunque en ocasiones siento que definitivamente es Peeta, mientras Gale aun pueda despertar pensamientos en mi no puedo permitirme lastimar a ninguno de los dos en vano.

-¿estás segura?

- de verdad…

-Katniss, tengo que avisarte que hoy no me será posible ir a tu habitación, mañana tengo que entregar un proyecto de mi taller y estoy seguro que me llevará toda la noche hacerlo, de verdad lo siento- dice apenado, puesto que el dormir juntos se nos había vuelto una rutina, y yo asiento un poco ¿deprimida?, si deprimida definitivamente, en un día como hoy lo único bueno sería dormir profundamente a lado de Peeta y ni eso puedo tener, la única parte buena del día sería reemplazada por montones de tarea.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, espero que descanses y que no te desveles mucho- digo yo, guiñándole un ojo para darle ánimos

-me voy preciosa, pero mañana te busco a primera hora para desayunar juntos-me dice correspondiéndome el guiño, aunque de manera diferente puesto que él lo hace coquetamente y yo sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo rápidamente, irremediablemente y sin quererlo aun nos tenemos que despedir porque en ese momento empiezan a caer gotas de agua helada, avisando que una fuerte lluvia esta por caer.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato sin saber qué hacer, puedo escuchar mi corazón latir tan fuerte, él mira mis labios como un sediento mira un vaso de agua y sin pensarlo, ni darme tiempo a mí de reaccionar me da un beso rápido en la comisura de mi temblorosa boca, y sale corriendo protegiéndose la cara de la lluvia, mentiría si dijera que lo que más quería en esos momentos era un beso de ese chico y siento como si una fuerza sobrehumana me obligara a ir detrás de él para satisfacer mi hambre de ese panadero tonto, sin embargo la lluvia empieza a caer aun más fuerte que antes y decido que lo mejor es entrar a mi edificio antes de que pesque un resfriado, llegando a mi habitación la siento más cálida que nunca, no sé si es por el frío imponente de afuera o porque me trae recuerdos de los momentos que he pasado acostada a su lado, siento que lo mejor es no pensar en eso y me saco la ropa húmeda y tomo una relajante ducha de agua caliente, al salir me pongo unos pans bastante holgados y una camiseta de tirantes, encima una sudadera muy ligera y me tumbo en la cama mirando al techo.

Es increíble que haya perdido todo un día de mi vida pensando en muchachos, quien lo diría Katniss Everdeen toda una líder revolucionaria no sabe qué hacer con estos tipos… y pensando en eso es increíble como puede ser la vida de irónica, hace dos años pensaba en matar al chico que me salvo la vida con unos panes quemados para después convertirme en su trágica amante, un año después eligiendo a Gale y a la revolución para después retractarme de mi propia decisión, entrando como tributo por segunda vez a los juegos del hambre, Peeta siendo secuestrado por el capitolio y después la guerra…

Después de todo eso, me pregunto cómo es que he llegado al día de hoy donde mi mayor preocupación es escoger entre los dos hombres más maravillosos del mundo, definitivamente no es una tarea fácil, los dos son polos opuestos, Gale es impulsivo y rebelde recuerdo esas veces en las que me robo besos lejos de pedir mi aprobación para hacerlo, y pienso en lo que paso hace un rato Peeta… por mucho que el también quería besarme supo contenerse como el caballero que es, un hombre tranquilo, tierno pero no por eso menos varonil y fuerte que Gale….

Dios esto se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura, como se supone que decidiré si cuando encuentro una virtud en uno el otro tiene dos más…

Sin darme cuenta, sumida en mis pensamientos me quedo profundamente dormida, para mi sorpresa al despertar no tuve ni una sola pesadilla pero eso no significa que haya tenido una mala noche despertándome cada media hora, después de sueños bastantes intensos en los que los protagonistas iban turnándose entre el cazador y el panadero.

Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo me meto a la ducha y salgo para ponerme mi uniforme negro, la mañana de hoy está más fresca de lo normal así que enredo en mi cuello una bufanda a juego y en vez de calcetas unas medias blancas de poliéster para cubrirme un poquito más del frio.

El desayuno pasa sin ninguna novedad, los ojos de Peeta lucen bastante cansados, son muestra de la tarea que se la pasó haciendo toda la noche y vaya que fui testigo, porque de vez en cuando me levantaba al baño y las luces de su cuarto siempre estuvieron encendidas.

Casi al final de la cuarta hora de clases mi vejiga empieza a ser sumamente mala conmigo y me obliga a salir antes de tiempo para ir al anhelado baño, para mi mala suerte éste está ubicado en un edificio un poco alejado del mío, llego como puedo y después de satisfacer mis necesidades salgo al pasillo para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase que de seguro ya debió de haber empezado, sin embargo cuando voy a medio camino, siento que una mano me sujeta fuertemente casi es un movimiento violento y me obliga a girarme para quedar de frente con el agresor, no puedo contener un gritito de sorpresa al darme cuenta que no es cualquier persona, es Gale quien tiene los ojos rojos y las pupilas dilatadas además su aliento huele fuertemente a alcohol, de seguro se emborracho con sus nuevos amigos que no son de mi total agrado y con esto aun menos.

-Gale ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te expulsaran si te encuentran en este estado

- tranquila Catnip no me pasara nada o acaso estas preocupada por mi…- dice en un tono que supongo quiere sonar seductor pero que realmente suena bastante estúpido, pues esta tan borracho que su lengua se traba constantemente y sus palabras se cruzan unas con otras.

- de seguro son tus amigotes los que te dijeron que bebieras ¿no es cierto?- digo yo en un tono que demuestra fácilmente mi furia desatada por ver a mi mejor amigo en ese estado

- de hecho fue tu querido ex mentor Haytmich, quien me regalo estas preciosas- dice señalando al piso en donde se encuentran dos botellas añicos, y es entonces que lo recuerdo efectivamente Haytmich le había obsequiado las botellas pero no para que las bebiera, de hecho eran para Hazelle que en algunas ocasiones cuando le limpiaba la casa a Abernathy le había comentado que el alcohol que él bebía, bien podía servir para algunos remedios caseros que ayudaban a curar algunas infecciones de heridas pequeñas o quemaduras leves, es por eso que una ocasión cuando Haytmich recibió su carga de alcohol le mando dos botellas de esas a Hazelle con Gale, esas mismas que ahora se encontraban destrozadas en el piso del colegio.

- Haytmich te las dio para que tu madre hiciera remedios no para que tú te emborracharas- digo yo aun furiosa y tratándome de zafar de su agarre

-da igual como las conseguí, sabes Katniss lo único que quiero es un besito tuyo, nada mas- dice él agarrándome aun mas fuerte al punto de lastimarme y acercándose peligrosamente acechándome entre su cuerpo y la fría pared, lo único que alcanzo a hacer es girar mi cabeza de un lado a otro y a patalear y a moverme bruscamente pero es inútil él es por mucho más fuerte que yo.

-¡Gale! ¡Suéltame! ¡ME LASTIMAS!- La Katniss valiente y obstinada se convierte a nada y un escalofrió recorre mi espalda cuando en un segundo siento su aliento muy cerca del mío y al siguiente la voz de él, de Peeta…

**lo se soy una persona muy mala, pero no me odien, lo siento de verdad pero es que hace unas semanas fueron mis dos últimos parciales, acabo de salir de preparatoria y la próxima semana es mi examen de ingreso a la universidad asi que ha sido un mes estresante, lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo para actualizar pronto!**

**metí un poco mas a Gale en la historia porque aunque yo soy totalmente teamPeeta me comentaron que Katniss se estaba decidiendo demasiado fácil, y tienen razón así que bueno no me quedo otra opción, aunque este gale malo ah agotado todas las oportunidades que pudo haber tenido no creen?**

**jaja espero actualizar mañana pero no prometo nada, les mando un beso y un abrazote!**


	13. Chapter 13

-¡SUELTALA GALE! – dice él demasiado furioso jamás lo había visto de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando tenía un episodio, jamás me había encontrado en una situación como esta, sólo Cato me había agredido de una forma casi similar pero obviamente las intenciones de Hawthorne sobrepasaban los límites de lo permitido, pues Cato casi me mata pero era una actitud que hasta se pudiera justificar pero con mi ex amigo es completamente distinto, Gale parece empecinado en no soltarme y se acerca aun mas, yo logro volver la cara antes de que sus labios rosen los míos y es entonces que todo el peso que sentía antes y su fuerte agarre han desaparecido…

- ¡TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS IMBECIL! – de verdad esta mas que furioso está loco de ira, Gale ahora está tirado en el piso húmedo y Peeta encima de él a apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y sus puños uno a uno se van turnando para darle de lleno al rostro o al pecho, yo solo puedo llorar y gritar pero nadie parece escucharme, sollozo mientras sobo mis muñecas y me siento estúpidamente impotente, obviamente soy fuerte pero no como ellos, soy valiente pero no idiota como para meterme entre esos dos monstruos, de un momento a otro cambian de posiciones y es entonces que Peeta está en el suelo recibiendo los golpes de Gale mientras intenta de todas las formas posibles zafarse de él, pero es inútil… y es entonces que me desespero no puedo ver como golpean a Peeta en mis narices y yo sin hacer nada, avanzo rápidamente sin pensármelo mucho porque podría arrepentirme y me trepo encima de Gale mientras lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas pero él ni se inmuta, es entonces que me decido a tomar medidas drásticas y muerdo su cuello, él ni parece pensarlo y lanza un grito al aire, mientras me da un fuerte golpe en la cara con el codo, haciendo que caiga fuertemente al suelo, me arrastro como puedo a la pared para reclinarme y agarro mi ceja que sangra demasiado, mientras mis lagrimas salen a cantaros y grito aun más fuerte, Peeta ahora está haciendo añicos las costillas de Gale, lo sé porque cuando caí, Peeta gritó como si él sintiera mi dolor y con una fuerza casi sobre humana logro que cambiaran de posiciones nuevamente, segundos más tarde escucho la voz de el señor Undersee y la de varios maestros, que ayudan a separar a Peeta de Gale mientras sus miradas cargadas de odio y de rencor se cruzan, Peeta corre rápidamente a mi lado para abrazarme y cerciorarse de que la herida que Gale me había propiciado gracias a su golpe no había sido parte de su imaginación, yo solo podía aferrarme al pecho de Peeta mientras lloraba, el Sr. Undersee ordena a Gale a ir a la enfermería y enseguida a su despacho, a nosotros con una voz más calmada nos ordena lo mismo, claro después de Gale para no hacer mas desastres.

De camino a la enfermería no me separo ni un segundo de Peeta, temo que si se va Gale regresara a matarlo o a violarme, es un estúpido pienso, definitivamente éste episodio me dejará marcada de por vida lo sé, llegamos con la doctora del colegio y nos revisa ella nos pide que sea por separado pero nosotros le suplicamos que lo haga sin que tengamos que alejarnos, ella revisa primero mi ceja, la limpia y pone una puntadas, para después dirigirse a Peeta que por mucho esta más dañado que yo, empieza con su cara, tiene una ceja lastimada igual que la mía, el labio inferior reventado y la nariz no para de sangrarle, después de curarle el rostro le pide que por favor se quite el saco y la camisa que esta empapada de sudor y sangre, realmente en muchas ocasiones ver a Peeta con el torso desnudo me había hecho sentir cosas inexplicables en lugares inexplicables, pero esta vez no había nada sexual en ello simplemente me dolía verlo así de lastimado, yo agarre fuertemente su mano para demostrarle que siempre estaría ahí con él, de repente soltaba pequeños grititos y uno que otro gemido de dolor, tenia rotas dos costillas y moretones por todos lados.

Al terminar, la doctora, una señora bajita y regordeta de una expresión sumamente amable nos sonríe y nos entrega una paleta a cada unos como si fuéramos unos niños pequeños que se han portado bien, nosotros le devolvemos la sonrisa mientras entrelazamos nuestros dedos fuertemente, cuando estamos a punto de salir, ella nos detiene y nos dice…

-él otro chico recibió la peor parte, sea lo que sea que haya hecho le diste su merecido- ella sonríe mostrando sus dientes blancos, Peeta le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente.

De camino a la dirección, Peeta cojea de su pierna artificial, y me siento realmente mal y enojada, si Gale lo lastimó de más tendrá que vérselas conmigo,cuando llegamos Gale va de salida,ni siquiera nos mira sólo sigue su camino como si no existiéramos y es lo mejor,si siquiera se atreviese a mirarme a mi o a Peeta le daría una bofetada como mínimo, la secretaria del director nos da permiso para entrar a su oficina y al llegar nos sentamos en dos cómodas sillas de cuero pero con las manos siempre entrelazadas.

Muy bien señorita Everdeen, por lo que me han dicho algunos testigos usted fue la victima así que podría hacerme el favor de contar su versión de la historia- asiento y empiezo a contarle todo lo sucedido, que Gale quería besarme por la fuerza porque estaba borracho, que yo me rehusé y que Peeta llegó para defenderme justo en el momento en que Hawthorne iba a propasarse conmigo.

El joven Hawthorne tendrá su propio castigo, desafortunadamente esta y la próxima semana no estará para cumplirlo puesto que tiene la excursión a los otros distritos, pero en cuanto regrese no dude que será castigado, por otra parte entiendo que el joven Mellark haya querido defenderla sin embargo comprenderán que no puedo dejar pasar por alto el comportamiento de ustedes dos, porque tampoco fue el adecuado así que ustedes sólo tendrán una suspensión, éste fin de semana tendrán que quedarse dentro del colegio sin poder salir por ningún motivo- Peeta y yo solo asentimos puesto que tiene razón y realmente estar un fin de semana encerrada en un colegio que abarca gran parte del bosque que tanto amo y al lado de Peeta no resulta un castigo para mí, más bien podría ser una compensación por lo sucedido hoy.

Las clases de ese día pasan lentamente, la hora de la cena transcurre entre chismes y esas cosas, ya todo el colegio sabe lo que pasó, Delly y Madge están un poco desanimadas porque estoy segura de que a Delly no le agrada la el hecho de que Peeta se haya peleado por defenderme y Madge estoy casi convencida de que siente algo más que amistad por Gale y tomando en cuenta lo sucedido comprendo que este deprimida.

La hora de dormir llega y antes de que Peeta y yo pudiéramos ponernos de acuerdo por medio de nuestros mensajes con libreta y plumón decido ser yo la que salte a su cuarto pues en sus condiciones no dejaría que saltara hasta mi habitación aunque dudo que él hubiese podido siquiera intentarlo al menos que quisiera que nuestro rutinario encuentro nocturno se convirtiera en un suicidio doble, si… doble porque si él se tira por la ventana yo me tiró junto con él, como yo tampoco sería capaz de dormir tranquila si no fuera en sus brazos y porque estoy necesitada de él decido abrir la ventana, al parecer él sabía lo que iba a hacer porque al entrar al cuarto él está sentado en la cama y esboza una enorme sonrisa, hace un movimiento para indicarme que me siente a su lado y yo lo obedezco, quien soy yo para darme el lujo de despreciar el abrazo de Peeta Mellark, me acurruco a su lado y lentamente él nos gira para quedar acostados, yo agarro un edredón blanco de plumas de ganso y nos cubro con él, le doy un beso en la comisura de los labios, como se nos ha hecho costumbre nos acurrucamos y entrelazamos nuestras piernas, para entregarnos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Abro los ojos lentamente y me doy cuenta que estoy en la habitación de Peeta en la misma posición en la que nos quedamos dormidos, aun esta obscuro y deduzco que han de ser la de la mañana, lo confirmo con el reloj digital que tiene Peeta en su buro son las 4.50, decido que me iré a las cinco en punto así que disfruto de lo lindo los diez minutos libres que tengo para pasar recostada de esa manera al lado de mi chico del pan, siento su respiración tranquila y acompasada , sus latidos fuertes y me permito levantar mi rostro para observar el de él, acaricio toda su cara y me quedo ensimismada observando sus labios- no me molestaría para nada, despertarme de esta manera todos los días de mi vida- digo en un susurro casi inaudible, aunque sé que Peeta no lo escuchará pues está profundamente dormido, una sonrisa tonta se forma en mis labios al escuchar mis propias palabras y pienso, de verdad no me molestaría…

**el capitulo de hoy ya lo tenia, y de verdad lo iba a subir ayer pero fue mi fiesta de graduacion y mi dia estuvo tan ajetreado que no pude ni siquiera subirlo! **

**espero que les guste, un beso! **

**esta vez lleguemos a los 100 reviews si podemos! sale? los quiero 3**


	14. Chapter 14

Me levanto sigilosamente de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se ve tan tranquilo que no quisiera interrumpir sus sueños porque simplemente me voy por unas horas así que abro la ventana muy despacio y de un salto llego a mi recamara, me meto a la ducha y mientras me arreglo un poco para las clases empiezo a repetir una y otra vez lo que se supone voy a decir hoy en la exposición de nuestro proyecto, nunca he sido buena con las palabras, pero que mas da he liderado una rebelión, he dicho cosas personales frente a todo Pánem, pero aun así decido que sería mejor ensayar un poco antes de hablar frente a mi grupo, al terminar voy directamente al comedor, esta vez no espere a Madge porque aunque es mi amiga no creo que este muy entusiasmada de hablar conmigo después de lo sucedido ayer.

El camino al comedor es bastante incomodo mil ojos se clavan en mi y escucho murmullos y susurros que estoy casi segura son consecuencia de la pelea entre Peeta y Gale, agradezco infinitamente, cuando Prim se cruza por mi camino.

KATNISS EVERDEEN- dice mi pequeña hermana, que por cierto ya no es tan pequeña, con un deje de enojo

¿Qué pasa?- digo yo aparentando no saber nada, pero es obvio que está enojada por no avisarle nada de lo que pasó, pero es que no quería que lo supiera para que no se preocupase, además Gale también es su amigo, o solía serlo hasta ahora, el hecho de que entre Gale y yo ya no vaya a existir nada más que vagos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue una bella amistad, no quiere decir que la relación que tenía con Prim también se vería afectada

¿me crees tonta o qué?

No es eso, solo que tu nunca me hablas así

Pues vete acostumbrando Katniss, últimamente haces muchas tonterías y ya es hora de que alguien te lo diga

Para, Para, Para… en primer lugar tú no me hablas así jovencita, sigo siendo tu hermana mayor y me debes respeto…

Pues porque eres mi hermana precisamente por eso te digo las cosas, porque te quiero- dice ella, un poco más tranquila y con una voz que suena preocupada

Prim… yo…- dejo inconclusa mi respuesta porque ella me interrumpe.

Kat, ¿tienes tiempo? Me gustaría hablar contigo…- eso me preoupa, Prim nunca me habla de esa manera y esta sumamente seria, asi que asiento aunque platicar con ella signifique quedarme sin desayuno.

Vamos a una pequeña banca que esta algo alejada del ajetreo de todo el colegio, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa porque Prim nunca es tan seria.

Kat, tienes que terminar con esto- dice ella muy seria, mirando un punto fijo en el infinito

No sé de lo que hablas- trato de hacerme la obsesa pero es demasiado tarde, me conoce perfectamente y sabe que estoy mintiendo

Ellos te quieren, sabes bien que no es justo que juegues con sus sentimientos

Yo no…

Yo sé que no es tu intención, pero debes dejarles claro a quien quieres… no puedes seguir permitiendo que esto siga avanzando…

Es demasiado difícil no quiero lastimar a nadie y…

No pueden ganar los tres- dice ella tajante- cada uno te quiere a su manera, estoy segura de que Peeta incluso sobrepasa los límites de lo permitido- dice ella sonriendo y luego su sonrisa se contrae en una mueca de preocupación- y Gale bueno, él también te quiere, puedo jurar que estando en sus cinco sentidos jamás hubiera hecho algo parecido a lo de ayer…

Lo sé- es lo único que digo, porque simplemente no quiero pensar en todo eso...

Ella sonríe y voltea a mirarme, ahora ella es la que luce algo nerviosa, presiento que me quiere decir algo importante así que tomo su mano fuerte, para hacerle saber que pase lo que pase estoy con ella…

Que pasa prim?

- Kat, creo que me gusta alguien- dice ella notablemente avergonzada, realmente me da mucha ternura verla asi, aunque mentiria si dijera que no me aterra la idea de que alguien la haga sufrir, sin embargo se que es algo natural y apoyarla es lo principal para mi, de hecho hasta hace un tiempo era lo único que valía la pena, mantenerla a ella sana y salva, y el hecho de que ella siga viva es un milagro, tantas veces han estado a punto de arrancármela para siempre, que lo último que me puedo permitir es alejarme de mi patito, y es mi deseo guiarla en lo que pueda, porque… a quien puedo mentirle, ni siquiera yo se que hacer en estos instantes de mi vida- es un buen chico, y creo que yo también le gusto, solo hay un detalle…- y he ahí el problema, me considero una persona sobreprotectora no podre ayudarla, no podre comportarme como una hermana comprensiva si me dice estas cosas…

Quién es Prim? Lo conozco?- la interrumpo porque me pone nerviosa con tanto rodeo

Connor… es Connor

Connor? Connor Mellark? Nuestro Connor?

Si Katniss, el único Connor que conocemos, ese Connor

Pero Primrose, él es aun mas grande que Peeta y que yo y… - ahí están, mis nervios están estallando ahora mismo, se que Connor es un grandioso chico como cualquier Mellark pero él es más grande que yo, un año, pero aun así lo es, los chicos mayores siempre buscan cosas que en ocasiones una no está dispuesta a dar y…

Ves, ves Kat, como te pones, yo por eso no quería decírtelo, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando te conté…- Inhala y Exhala Katniss no puedes permitirte estar así, a ti también te gustaba Gale, él también es mayor que yo pero Gale casi me besa por la fuerza, es cierto que no todos son como Gale… pero pero…

Han pasado unos minutos y las dos nos quedamos en un silencio algo incomodo, ahora que ha pasado mi ataque de pánico puedo pensar con más claridad, Connor es un gran muchacho, algo inmaduro para su edad pero en ese caso Prim es demasiado madura para tener catorce años, se que se complementarían bien, además está el Sr. Mellark y Peeta, estoy segura que ellos adoran a Prim y no dejarían que Connor se propasara con ella, es ahora que sale la Katniss sentimental que hasta hace unos meses se había extinguido casi por completo pero que Peeta y Prim se han empeñado en sacar a flote, es por eso que se lo debo, Prim me ha apoyado más de lo que alguien seguramente estaría dispuesto, a pesar de su corta edad ha pasado cosas que ni una mujer de cuarenta años se atrevería a pasar, es por ella y por Connor que es una de las personas más especiales para Peeta que debo ser comprensiva.

Lo quieres Prim?- ella voltea a mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo que hace ver su carita simplemente adorable, no puedo culpar a Mellark por quererla

Mucho Kat- su mirada es distinta, pero la reconozco la he visto en Annie cuando miraba a Finnick, a mi madre cuando hablaba de mi padre y ahora cuando esta con el Sr. Mellark- sé que es algo complicado de entender, estas tu con Peeta y lo de mamá con el Sr. Mellark es algo extraño, ahora Connor y yo, pero es que en tan poco tiempo él se ha convertido en una persona muy especial para mí, nos entendemos muy bien, y te juro Katniss que la edad no es un problema para nosotros…

Te entiendo patito, cuenta conmigo, no me des explicaciones, sé que cuando el amor se siente no hay manera de ocultarlo, solo prométeme que me contarás cada detalle de su relación, está bien?

Está bien, pero aun no tenemos una relación propiamente dicha, quería que lo supieras antes de que pudiese pasar algo entre nosotros, ya sabes…

Lo sé Prim, te quiero y te agradezco que me tengas la confianza suficiente para contarme todo esto.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo, prometiéndonos vernos una de estas tardes para platicar mejor, me da un poco de nostalgia darme cuenta que mi hermana, ya no es la misma niña de hace dos años, a la que tenía que cuidar día y noche, ahora ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse ella misma y hasta a mi madre y a mí también, sonrío sola al darme cuenta de eso y en ese momento caigo en cuenta que apenas tengo tiempo para pasar a jalar un bollo al comedor y llegara tiempo a mi clase.

Hoy nos toca psicología, Peeta está sentado a un lado mío y se ve pensativo, supongo que está dando un repaso mental de lo que dirá en la clase, trae consigo la manta que dibujamos y un cuadernillo de lo que parecen ser sus dibujos, yo por mi parte traigo mi caja tan especial.

El profesor entra muy efusivamente al salón informándonos que, el día de hoy es muy importante para nosotros, que será la primera vez que escucharemos las experiencias y todas las situaciones que tuvimos que atravesar para estar sentados en ese salón, escucharemos por primera vez todo lo que nuestros compañeros tuvieron que sufrir desde hace dos años para llegar hasta este momento, es por eso que el día de hoy solo nos dedicaremos a psicología, no habrán matemáticas, ni talleres, ni historia solo nosotros y nuestros sentimientos a flor de piel, recuerdos dolorosos que solo expresándolos lograremos ir superándolos con ayuda de todos aquellos que sufrimos un mismo dolor.

De dos en dos van pasando, todos contando sus experiencias, no hay vergüenza solo lágrimas, una que otra sonrisa, palabras y mas palabras pero sobretodo comprensión y solidaridad, el dolor que se respira en el ambiente es recompensado también con la calidad que demostramos, sufrir, llorar y sonreír con una persona que hasta hace una semana o dos no reconocías o que jamás habías visto en tu vida, saber que a pesar del sufrimiento estamos unidos. Unos llevan fotos, otros recitan poemas tristes, otros solamente hablan y hablan.

El momento en el que pasamos Peeta y yo pasamos todos guardan silencio, en ocasiones interrumpido por uno que otro quejido de tanto llorar, empezamos extendiendo la manta y colgándola en el pizarrón, todos lanzan algo parecido a un sonido de asombro, no es por nada pero nos ha salido hermoso el dibujo, es un sinsajo preparándose para tomar el vuelo reposando sus patas en un arbusto de jaulas de la noche con sus alas totalmente extendidas mirando al cielo, como yo me quedo sin palabras, casi igual que siempre, Peeta empieza a hablar… de lo que para nosotros significa el sinsajo y las jaulas de la noche, lo que tenemos que pasar cada noche con cada pesadilla, soñando con tributos muertos y horribles paisajes, recapitular cada noche como fuimos testigos de muertes de personas sumamente importantes para nosotros, luego tomo la palabra yo y empiezo a explicar lo que significa para mi cada objeto que llevo guardado en esa caja, Peeta empieza a enseñar algunos de sus dibujos y al final de nuestro turno los dos estamos llorando como dos niños que no encuentran consuelo, a pesar de que sabemos que nuestros compañeros lloran con nosotros que incluso el profesor lo hace y que todos esos ojos están puestos en nosotros, me siento nuevamente como si él fuera mi única salvación, no sé qué cara hice cuando lo miré solo sé que tal vez es una sumamente familiar para él, porque empezó a llorar todavía más y extendió sus brazos mientras yo me acurrucaba en ellos a llorar con él, a sentir su dolor, a llorar por él, y a dejarme llevar por lo que siento ahora, y ahora lo que siento son ganas de explotar en lágrimas porque es la única forma de desahogarme.

Es muy tarde ya, cuando psicología acaba y todos salimos del salón llorando aun, pero un poco más tranquilos, nos hemos dado un abrazo grupal y es ahora que siento que reamente pertenezco a un lugar en donde no me juzgan, solo me entienden.

Es de noche y nadie quiso ir a cenar, solo fui por un vaso de chocolate caliente y guarde dos bollos para comerlos más tarde, hace mucho frio, estoy sola en mi cuarto y aunque me he calmado un poco me siento débil físicamente, cierro los ojos y un rato después siento que alguien entra por mi ventana, no hace falta que yo abra los ojos para saber de quién se trata, él cierra la ventana y apaga la luz, yo solo me hago un lado para que pueda acostarse, cuando siento que se acomodó, simplemente nos tapo con el edredón y paso un brazo por su pecho, el acaricia mi cabello y mientras yo voy cayendo en un sueño profundo el besa mi frente, y me doy cuenta que ese es mi lugar.

**HOLA HOLA! **

**SI YA SE QUE DECIAN ELLA ES MALA Y NUNCA TERMINARA EL FIC, LO SE PERO ES QUE REALMENTE NO ENCONTRABA NI UNA PIZCA DE IMAGINACIÓN NI DE INSPIRACIÓN, ESPERO QUE PUEDAN DISCULPARME, AHORA ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA PORQUE YA ESTAN EMPEZANDO A SALIR LAS FOTOS DE CATCHING FIRE! **

**SE QUE NO ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO RAPIDO, SOLO LES PIDO PACIENCIA Y LES PROMETO QUE TERMINARE EL FIC AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA! JAJA OK NO, PERO SI PLANEO TERMINARLO, ASI QUE SOLO LES PIDO PERDON, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPI Y ME DEJEN UN REVIEW, SUS OPINIONES ME AYUDAN MUCHO A VER QUE RUMBO TOMARA A HISTORIA.**

**OHH! Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO QUE NUESTRA PEQUEÑA PATITO YA ANDA DE ARRECHA CON CONNOR MELLARK ;D JAJA LE PUSE CONNOR PORQUE ASI SE LLAMA EL HERMANO DE JOSH Y SE ME HIZO UN BUEN NOMBRE JEJE LES MANDO ARTOS BESOS Y APAPACHOS! CUIDENSE!**

**LOS QUIERO 3 **

**ADRIANA (:**


	15. Chapter 15

Los días siguientes a la del martes son mejores, hay más confianza en el grupo y somos más unidos, es viernes y hoy empieza mi castigo, le he dicho a Prim que le avise a mi madre que no iré este fin de semana, porque tengo mucha tarea, sé que es un pretexto estúpido pero no quiero que se entere que en la segunda semana de clases ya estoy castigada, son cerca de las seis de la tarde y la escuela esta prácticamente vacía, a Peeta no lo veo desde la comida, supongo que ha de estar arreglando asuntos suyos.

Me dirijo al comedor, y no hay ni una alma por estos rumbos, solo hay comida ligera, algunos bollos de pan, un poco de chocolate, uno que otro bocadillo salado, y aguas de sabor, como es viernes y mi castigo consiste en solo quedarme en la escuela, hace bastante frio, así que tengo puestos unos pans cómodos, una playera holgada y una sudadera, como el ambiente ni siquiera esta para que yo me arregle un poquito, llevo un moño desenfadado y unos tenis.

Es de noche y cuando llego a mi habitación voy distraída, pensando en cosas triviales como tareas, libros, maestros, etc., cuando abro la puerta, lo encuentro ahí, esperándome con un montón de comida que no es nada nutritiva, acostado en mi cama, con la boca llena de caramelos y la luz amarilla, le da un toque encantador, tan tierno, que solo puedo sonreír, cierro la puerta y él me hace un espacio para que me acurruque a su lado, la ventana está cerrada por que hace frio, el esta vestido igual de cómodo que yo, estamos en calcetines comiendo cosas que podría jurar si me viera mi madre pegaría el grito en el cielo, pero qué más da, ella no está aquí, solo somos Peeta y yo, pasando un buen rato.

Pasó, cada minuto de lo que resta de la noche, escuchando sus chistes malos, y riéndome más de su risa que de sus comentarios, no tengo idea de qué hora es y realmente no me interesa mucho, podrian pasar dias, incluso años y no me cansaria de ver la sonrisa de este chico, tiene ese raro efecto en mi, podria pasar una vida y unas cuantas mas, encerrada en un cuarto igual a este, olvidandome de las cosas del pasado, y de lo que el futuro me tenga preparado.

Son como las cinco de la mañana y creo que Peeta y yo nos hemos pasado con la comida tenemos un dolor horrible de estomago y estoy mas que segura que se debe a una indigestion, no hay vuelta atras, es un hecho no podremos dormir hasta que nuestro cuerpo haga su trabajo, con la digestion, decidimos que lo mejor es no intentar recostarnos, asi que salimos al balcón, el colegio esta totalmente vacio a esta hora y siendo fin de semana, a pesar de que el cielo esta nublado aun con los restos de la oscura noche y el rocio otoñal de la mañana baña el barandal del balcón, los primeros rayos de sol empiezan a salir, será un hermoso amanecer pienso, Peeta toma el edredon de plumas y la silla del escritorio, la saca al borde de la ventana, entre el balcón y la recamara, se sienta en la silla y se tapa la espalda, me hace ademanes para que me siente en su regazo, al principio la idea me parece un poco incomoda, pero despues pienso, y me doy cuenta que lo que sea que alla entre nosotros es ahora totalmente inocente, asi que me permito hacerlo y me siento con las piernas de lado y encogidas, el me abraza y me siento tan segura y tan despreocupada en sus brazos, tan amada, me hago pequeña ante él, se que no me dejará caer y que me protegerá pase lo que pase porque es lo que él y yo hacemos, damos la vida el uno por el otro de ser necesario, despues de unos minutos en silencio, el besa mi frente y yo tomo su mano fuertemente, entrelazamos nuestros dedos beso esa unión, y recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, puedo oir perfectamente como late su corazón y con ese armonioso sonido, caigo en los brazos de morfeo.

Despierto acostada en mi cama, me espanto al no verlo a mi lado y me pregunto si todo fue un sueño, fue todo tan hermoso tan perfecto que no se distinguirlo y me desiluciono, me levanto de la cama y abro las cortinas, esta un poco nublado pero no lo suficiente para no saber que son cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, y entonces me doy cuenta que realmente me la pase despierta toda la noche comiendo comida chatarra con Peeta, y estoy tan contenta por eso que lo unico que quiero es pasar mas tiempo con él, que necesito estar a su lado, que mi cachito de paraiso tiene nombre y que se llama Peeta Mellark, se que el tiempo de este "castigo" tengo que aprovecharlo, es valioso y estoy totalmente conciente de ello, llegango el domingo la rutina y las personas volveran a atraparnos.

Me meto a darme un baño rapidamente, salgo envuelta en una toalla y aunque esta fresco no hace frio asi que me pongo un vestido que me llega un poco arriba de las rodillas, es de mangas largas, del color de la arena del distrito 4, es ajustado en el pecho pero holgado abajo de la cintura, un cinturon delgado color cafe y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color, me pongo unos shorts abajo del vestido, porque quiero verme femenina pero nunca se me ha dado bien esto de comportarme con una señorita y los shorts me dan esa comodidad que me hace falta, me trenzo el cabello y dejo unos cabellos sin amarrar para darle un efecto desalineado, no me maquillo solo me pongo un poco de balsamo labial, sobraron unos bollos de queso de la noche anterior, los acomodo en una sabana que traje de mi casa, tomo el termo de agua fresca y salgo disparada al pasillo que da entre los dos edificios de los dormitorios, y tomo unas pequeñas piedras y las habiento a la ventana del dormitorio de Peeta, él sale asustado y al vernos no podemos evitar sonreir y siento mis mejillas arder y mi corazon acelerarse, le hago señas para que baje, el no tarda ni dos minutos en llegar, lleva puestos unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul claro y unos zapatos cafes,sin decir una palabra tomo su mano y nos hechamos a correr a un árbol que está cerca del lago.

-¿Qué es esto Katniss?- pregunta Peeta algo agitado por la carrera

- Ok, eso es un lago, esto es un árbol, esto otro se llama sábana…- su risa me interrumpe y yo lo acompaño

-Muy graciosa, ¿Qué significa esto Kat?, me refiero a este… picnic

- Pues bueno, hace un hermoso clima y quise salir de la rutina invitándote a comer unos deliciosos bollos de queso y agua fresca, cerca de este lugar tan…- suspiro, llenando de aire puro mis pulmones y me siento con las piernas cruzadas y la falda del vestido entre mis piernas, lo invito a sentarse a mi lado y me meto un poco de pan a la boca, haciendo ruidos extraños con mi boca, el se empieza a reír y luego se sienta…

-Bueno, creo que tu definición de hermoso clima difiere un poco del mío, no hace mucho frio pero definitivamente está a punto de llover, muy fuerte al parecer…

-No te fijes tanto, eres un exagerado, solo será una llovizna, ya verás…

El niega con la cabeza y sonríe, yo sonrío con él, y terminamos el pan y el agua sin decir una palabra, solo contemplando el agua que se mece al compás del viento.

Él se levanta y me da su mano, para ayudarme a levantarme yo la tomo y el jala de ella y de un movimiento hábil, yo quedo encima de su espalda con mis piernas a sus costados y sus manos sobre ellas, mis brazos en sus hombros y mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, recargada en su cabeza, él inclina un poco la suya y luego empieza a caminar alrededor del lago, empezamos a caminar de todo y de nada, señalando esto y aquello, riéndonos como tontos, después de unos minutos, la llovizna que había empezado a caer después de que él me tomara entre sus brazos, se ha vuelto una fuerte lluvia, y mi cabello cae en mi frente y el agua no lo deja ver, me baja con cuidado y comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano, como no podemos ver bien, no me doy cuenta y piso un charco con lodo, él esta distraído así que como está claro que yo he arruinado mis zapatos y mi ropa lo único que pienso es arruinar la suya, y cuando él se acerca al charco, yo salto salpicando toda su ropa, él me mira confundido, pero después hace muecas graciosas que me hacen reír y luego el me acompaña, empezamos una lucha de lodo terminando todos manchados, de repente yo lanzo un poco a su cara y él se para en seco, las risas paran y tengo miedo de que le vaya a dar un ataque no por mí, sino porque realmente la estoy pasando bien, así que me acerco lentamente repitiendo varias veces su nombre y entonces…

-Te enseñaré como me han servido mis clases de natación- yo me quedo confundida y entonces él hace algo inesperado, se lanza hacia donde estoy yo y enserio pienso que me tirara al piso, pero en vez de eso me levanta por las piernas y me carga como si fuera un costal en su hombro derecho, él se empieza a reír y de pronto el miedo se desvanece, él entra en el lago y me tira en él, ahora la lluvia cae y nosotros estamos nadando y salpicando en la orilla, estoy consciente de que después de esto terminaremos enfermos pero qué más da, si estoy con él, de repente en un intento de hacerme parar, Peeta me toma de la cintura pegándome mucho a él yo me quedo quieta y Peeta hace lo mismo, estamos a escasos centímetros, me pierdo en sus ojos azules y a pesar de que no veo bien, observo sus labios y sé por alguna razón que él hace lo mismo y entonces sucede, no lo soporto mas y rompo la distancia que hay entre nosotros, siento sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, al principio es un beso tierno y casto, pero se vuelve un beso apasionado y necesitado y nuevamente el fuego que hay en mi crece, en un momento de valentía, paso mis brazos por su cuello pegándolo aun mas a mi si es eso posible, juego con su cabello húmedo y él hace diferentes formas en mi espalda y en mi cintura, nos separamos un poco por aire, y siento que no podre separarme nunca más de él, que lo necesito tanto como el aire que respiro, que no se trata de sobrevivir sin su compañía, se trata de vivir, y vivir cada momento de mi vida con él, porque he sobrevivido sin Peeta, sin Gale y al mismo tiempo he sobrevivido por ellos dos… Gale mi mejor amigo que durante tantos años cuido mi espalda, que me ayudo a salir adelante, que estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos de mi vida… Peeta ha sido una lucha constante, desde aquella vez del pan hasta nuestros juegos luchando contra la muerte inminente, el tour de la victoria, contra las pesadillas, las sombras del pasado, los fantasmas que no se van, que nos siguen a todos lados, la lucha contra nuestros sentimientos y aún así aquí estoy completamente segura de que no hay futuro sin él, que siempre ha sido quien está para mí y yo para al sin recibir nada a cambio…

Es entonces cuando la lluvia cae, igual que ese día hace seis años, igual que en la cueva, y ahora completamente felices y sin nada que temer, teniendo por delante un futuro incierto, con nuestras frentes juntas, nuestros alientos fundiéndose en uno, mis manos en su cabello y en su cuello, sus brazos en mi espalda y mi cintura, el pregunta…

-Tú me amas ¿Real o no Real?

Yo contesto –Real…

Entregándome así a una persona en cuerpo y alma…

**HOLA! A verdad que si esta chulo este capítulo, me encanto hacerlo, me ha gustado un montón REAL! Jajaja gracias por sus reviews de verdad que están bien coquetos, ahora nuestros trágicos amantes, están muy bien, pero recuerden no todo es color rosa, aun faltan capitulillos con emociones muy fuertes, lo sé lo sé soy una persona muy mala, pero dispénsenme jaja!**

**Los quiero mucho, prometo actualizar pronto aprovechando mi golpe de inspiración jeje les mando muchos besos y apapachos cuídense y ya saben que sus opiniones me ayudan un montón.**

**Pd. Disculpen si hay horrores de ortografía pero lo hice en mi cel y no corrige las palabras, no tengo tiempo de revisarlo porque si lo hago no lo subo hoy, estoy segura, eso era todo jaja los quiero :***

**Adriana :)**


End file.
